


En mi vida

by Varretoto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Hate to love (more like missplaced feelings), Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, Suicide Attempt, sobre la violencia aun no sé cómo lo voy a manejar pero por si las dudas lo marco
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 93
Words: 16,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varretoto/pseuds/Varretoto
Summary: Hay un quizá en lo que dice la princesa. Héroes, protectores del universo... una promesa de gloria vestida de palabras que no te pertenecen. Te preguntas si algún día encontrarás el punto que necesitas para definir tu vida, si no había sido en la tierra tal vez sería aquí, en algún lugar del espacio, amplio y vasto.O la historia en que Lance nació sin un alma gemela y tiene que usar un collar para que todos lo sepan. NO ESTÁ TERMINADA Y NO VA A CONTINUAR





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom y puede que aun no le agarre la onda a los personajes... pero no me quise quedar con las ganas de un soulmate au (y aportar algo).
> 
> Estoy probando un estilo muy raro así que pido disculpas de antemano y los capítulos van a ser muy cortos, espero poder actualizar diario porque ya tengo buena parte de la historia escrita.
> 
> -No puedo manejar varias escenas(?) en una misma línea, por eso los capítulos son tan cortos (a veces exageradamente).  
> -Dado que hay un problemita con los tags, aquí pondre los que he eliminado: oneside-hunk/lance, hunk/shay, matt/shiro, lance/OC y posiblemente keith/OC

Cuando naciste tu piel estaba limpia. Ningún punto te adornaba, ninguna palabra te esperaba.

Mamá y papá consultaron expertos.

No era común pero era normal nacer sin un punto, era normal que apareciera después, era normal que nunca apareciera. Mamá y papá deseaban que su pequeño niño tuviera a alguien especial en ese mundo para que lo quisiera incondicionalmente, para que lo cuidara y que lo entendiera...

Pero la vida no es perfecta, hay que hacerla perfecta.

Si su niño nunca tendría un alma gemela eso no quería decir que no podría ser feliz, para eso estaba el collar, para eso estaba el Instituto.

Todos ellos como tu familia te cuidarían y amarían hasta cuando les fuera permitido. Tú, como ser humano fuerte e independiente, saldrías adelante y encontrarías a alguien que te acompañaría a pesar del destino.

Porque así tenía que ser. 

Lance, tú, su pequeño niño, podría ser feliz.

Por supuesto que sí.


	2. Primera parte: No estuviste- CAPÍTULO I

Mamá te lo dijo cuando podías comprenderlo. Te tomó de la mano y te llevó al jardín, debajo del árbol que te gustaba trepar con tus hermanas, te sentó en sus piernas y te lo dijo.

_Mi niño, tú no tienes palabras como las mías o las de tus hermanas. Por eso tienes este collar, para que todos lo sepan_

Un pedazo de piel azul marino con una serie de números de tres dígitos en el interior.

_Si algún día una palabra se pinta en tu piel te lo podrás quitar, hasta entonces nunca salgas de casa sin él_

Cuando le preguntaste para qué eran las palabras pareció que empezaría a llorar.

_Gracias a ellas encontré a tu papá. Gracias a ellas Ana encontró a Jason. Gracias a ellas la gente puede encontrar a sus almas gemelas_

Mamá te lo dijo cuando podías comprenderlo. ¿Para qué era el collar que usabas desde que tenías memoria?

_Para que puedas encontrar a tu amor._

Lo que no te dijo fue dónde lo encontrarías.


	3. CAPÍTULO II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!

Tenías 8 años y no fue tu culpa.

Ana insistía en que usaras la chamarra de esa forma para esconder ese _horrible_ pedazo de cuero. A ti nunca te había molestado, te parecía una bonita pieza de adorno como los aretes que mamá usaba o  las pulseras que Amarei no dejaba de comprar. El color te encantaba, un azul marino, y el listón con el que se amarraba Jason te lo trenzaba haciendo distintos diseños.

Solo a Ana le molestaba y te obligaba a esconderlo cada vez que salían. Por eso el golpe vino sin avisar.

Había una niña. Piel suave y ojos destellantes, te enamoró porque te invitó a jugar cuando todos los demás te excluían sin que supieras por qué.  Te enamoró porque te sonrió, porque fue amable.

Pero su madre no estaba de acuerdo. Cuando vio algo en tu cuello, te obligó a quitarte la chamarra y te gritó.

_No tienes ningún derecho a estar con mi angelito, mi angelito está destinada para alguien digno y no para un sin alma_

Ana le rompió la nariz a esa señora. Jason te cargó y te abrazó y te dijo que no habías hecho nada malo cuando empezaste a llorar. Tus padres tuvieron que hablar con el esposo de la señora para que Ana no tuviera problemas legales, él hombre terminó disculpándose por lo que dijo su esposa y se fue.

Nunca volviste a verla, a la niña de piel suave y ojos destellantes. Pero ese día entendiste que ninguna persona con palabras iba a querer a un usuario de collar… a un _sin alma_.

Tenías 8 años y por primera vez odiaste tu vida.


	4. CAPÍTULO III

A veces te preguntabas si era justo.

Ana era feliz con Jason y Jason te agradaba y te agradaba que Ana fuera feliz. Amarei te enseñaba cada día como sus palabras iban escribiéndose poco a poco y te dejaba inventar qué dirían cuando encontrara a su alma gemela. Gracia y Hesperanza tenían cada una un punto en su hombro y escuchabas a mamá decir _qué bueno que no tengan que usar un collar_ cuando creía que nadie la escuchaba.

¿Quién había decidido que tú no tendrías un punto? ¿Quién pensó que un collar te quedaría mejor?

Te hubiera gustado conocerlo para golpearle, así ambos podrían reírse del dolor del otro en compañía.

Tu familia no te trataba diferente o al menos mientras estuvieras presente.

La demás gente fue quien te encontró raro. Tú, la única persona sin punto en la ciudad o al menos que conocieran, fuiste la satisfacción del morbo. Fue difícil y a veces deseaste que el tiempo se detuviera o que se acabara.  Había compañeros empujándote en los pasillos, gritándote fenómeno cada vez que los maestros fingían que no los escuchaban. Varias veces tus padres y hermanas y tíos y tías te preguntaron por los moretones _me caí,_ por qué llorabas _me duele el estómago,_ por qué no querías ir a la escuela _me aburren las clases_ …

Se suponía que no debía importarte ese pedazo de cuero.

Era lindo te repetías.

 _Ese collar no eres tú._ Ana te decía todas las mañanas antes de que se mudara.

 _¿Por qué nací así?_ Te preguntabas cada noche después de llorar.


	5. CAPÍTULO IV

Cuando entraste quisiste salir corriendo. Afuera,  el cielo tenía la cantidad justa de nubes para que el sol no molestara con su calor, hacia un viento ligero que refrescaba deliciosamente y papá te había prometido una visita a la playa.

Pero primero tenías que estar ahí.

El edificio parecía uno de esos hoteles para riquillos, las ventanas eran vitrales que ilustraban escenas de un libro que mamá tenía en el tocador y alguna vez te obligó a leer. No te gustaron las puertas que estaban pintadas de dorado todas gariboleadas, no te gustó el olor a flor falsa que te recibió en el vestíbulo, no te gustó el piso que estaba cubierto por completo por una alfombra roja, te dió pena pisarla con tus tenis embarrados con lodo del parque.

La mirada desaprobatoria que te dio el recepcionista terminó por incomodarte.

Otro recepcionista te pidió que lo siguieras asegurándole a mamá, principalmente, que te cuidarían. Ya después, fuera del alcance de la vista, el hombre te obligó a cambiarte el calzado por unos mocasines negros que te quedaban pequeños.

El recepcionista te llevó a un cuarto con fina mueblería y comida elegante en algunas mesas.

Había siete personas más. El mayor, un joven de 15 años y la menor una niña de 10 años.

Mamá te había explicado esa mañana mientras te vestía en un lindo traje de satín negro que estabas en edad de empezar a buscar y que desgraciadamente no podían seguir atrasándolo. No te dijo que el Instituto podía tomarte a la fuerza y emparejarte con quien le pareciera. Así que ese día te presentaste a la primera reunión del año para personas _sin alma_ a ver si algún día escogías a alguien o alguien te escogía.

Había un niño, calculas que solo un año mayor que tú, que cuando el recepcionista se fue se te acercó y se presentó. Sus ojos te recordaron a las noches de tormenta y sus manos te acariciaron los brazos asegurándote que todo estaría bien, te lo dije con una hermosa sonrisa.

Pero desde que entraste quisiste huir. Quisiste quitarte el estúpido collar y aventárselo al recepcionista.

Quisiste, ingenuamente, creerle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos leemos el lunes ;)


	6. CAPÍTULO V

No pudiste. Arlo se llamaba y te dijo que te amaba… y tú fingiste sentir lo mismo porque querías salir de ahí.

¿Citas? ¿Reuniones? No. Lo que querías era centrarte en tus intereses y no en las necesidades del Instituto, no en esa mentira.

Pero no podías irte a menos que dijeras sí a alguien, no importaba a quién.

Después de un año, Arlo seguía insistiendo. 

 _Somos el uno para el otro_.

Y tú seguías complaciendo. Pero cualquier mentira tiene un límite, tarde o temprano, cada una cede. En ese momento el límite que pusiste fue el miedo. 

Por eso no pudiste. 

No pudiste y terminaste huyendo enfrente de todos, justo cuando los iban a tatuar dijiste no y huiste.

Al día siguiente el Instituto te cambió el collar a uno rojo brillante. Sin que te dijeran sabías que era una humillación.

Arlo no te dijo adiós y lo último que recuerdas es su expresión de dolor.


	7. CAPÍTULO VI

Papá se enojó e intentó golpearte. Amarei te defendió amenazando con tomarte y largarse. Mamá lloró pidiendo que no lastimaran más a su pequeño niño. Los tíos y tías pidieron que nunca volvieras de visita.

De por sí la gente te miraba con lástima por usar un pedazo de cuero, ahora la gente ni siquiera te miraba a los ojos porque el tuyo era rojo brillante.

Ana llegó después y sin preguntarle a nadie te llevó con ella a su departamento. No te dejó llamar a la familia, nunca te pasó las llamadas de mamá ni las disculpas de papá. De vez en cuando Amarei llegaba de visita con los gemelos porque te extrañaban y pasaban días completos jugando en el parque al lado del edificio hasta que tenían que volver porque Ana desgraciadamente no podía mantener a tantos.

Papá se enojó y mamá no te defendió. A veces te descubrías extrañando los abrazos de mamá o los paseos con papá pero te sorprendió que con Ana te sintieras mejor, más tranquilo y más seguro.


	8. CAPÍTULO VII

 

Al Instituto poco le importó lo que hicieras entonces, solo estaba la amenaza de usar siempre el collar a la vista para evitar malentendidos y por consiguiente problemas.

Y no te importó siempre y cuando tuvieras las mismas posibilidades de cumplir tus sueños.

Galaxy Garrison, algún día, te repetías con orgullo porque nadie podía decirte que no.

No esa vez.


	9. CAPÍTULO VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque el cap anterior fue muy corto

No lo necesitas te dijiste en un susurro.

San Valentín sería divertido si no existieran las normas. Sería divertido esconder los chocolates en las bolsas o en los casilleros o detrás de palabras bonitas, pero no. Había una norma y decía que no se podía dar chocolate a quien sus palabras estuvieran bien marcadas; no se podía dar chocolate a un viudo o viuda, no se podía dar chocolate a un rezagado o rezagada a menos que también fueras uno o una; no se podía dar chocolate a un sin alma.

Y tú no podías darle chocolate a nadie.

Ante todo, las muestras de afecto que pudieran desarrollar sentimientos entre personas que no estuvieran destinadas estaban prohibidas... siempre estarían prohibidas.

No lo necesitas te dijiste, siempre en un susurro.

Pero te dolía no poder disfrutar una festividad marcada por el amor. Te dolía tener que mentirte a diario.

Te dolió querer un alma gemela.


	10. CAPÍTULO IX

Ese día Ana te llevó de paseo.

Tu hermana andaba triste porque Jason estaba en el extranjero estudiando un posgrado y habían tenido su primera pelea. Ana no quería irse del país pero Jason había encontrado su lugar al otro lado del mundo; Ana no quería dejar a su familia ni su trabajo y Jason nunca tuvo ni una ni otra que lo detuviera.

El único consejo que pudiste darle fue _resuélvanlo antes de que el Instituto decida intervenir_ y Ana te dijo que ya lo sabía.

Ese día Ana te llevó de paseo a la playa. Desde muy temprano salieron para almozar en tu restaurante favorito; para visitar la plaza y pasar horas jugando los videojuegos preferidos de Ana; para que cuando caminaran a orilla del mar con los zapatos en la mano el cielo estuviera pintado con los colores de la tarde y las olas les enterraran los pies en la fina arena.

Durante la caminata tu hermana, tu protectora, te preguntó si estabas cómodo viviendo con ella, si no habías tenido ningún problema en la escuela, si eras feliz. Y decidiste que las mentiras adornarían, tal vez por siempre, tus verdades.

Ana te sonrió satisfecha por tus respuestas y tú te sentiste un poco mal.

Cuando se adelantó para patear el agua, a modo de desquite, pudiste ver o al menos imaginar sus palabras escritas en su espalda. _No puedes comparar un croissant con un bolillo._ Te reíste al recordar lo enojada que estuvo cuando terminaron de definirse, te reíste al recordar que le rompió la nariz a Jason cuando se conocieron.

Cuando se dejó caer de rodillas en el agua sabías que estaba llorando.

Ese día Ana te llevó de paseo a la playa para desahogarse. La abrazaste como ella te abrazó cuando eras pequeño y le dijiste que todo estaría bien.

Ella te dijo que prefería que sus palabras no existieran y tú no le respondiste que el collar no era una mejor opción, que al menos no lo había sido para ti… pero tal vez para Ana hubiera sido distinto, porque ella sí era fuerte, porque ella no tenía miedo, porque ella sí merecía ser feliz.

No le respondiste, solo la abrazaste con fuerza porque eso es lo que necesitaba.


	11. CAPÍTULO X

Ese día el Instituto obligó a Ana a irse al extranjero.

Ni siquiera dejaron que se despidiera de su familia y mucho menos de ti.

No pudiste evitar romper en llanto en los brazos de Amarei apenas te abrió la puerta y te preguntó qué te había pasado en la cara.

Solo pudiste decirle entre sollozos que se la llevaron _._


	12. CAPíTULO XI

Te costó trabajo adecuarte a la vida de Amarei.

Como tu hermana parecía vivir más en la biblioteca de la universidad porque estaba preparando su tesis, tuviste que arreglártelas para mantener el departamento en orden y no morir de hambre. Por fin la necesidad te enseñó a cocinar y aunque a veces sabía a quemado, tus platillos eran comestibles.

Amarei planeaba tomar un posgrado apenas consiguiera su título, viste en su expresión que sus intereses no radicaban en el país y no quisiste sentirte mal por retenerla. No habías llegado para arruinarle la vida, tu segunda hermana todavía tenía posibilidades de libertad porque sus palabras aun no terminaban de definirse siquiera.

El Instituto seguía insistiendo en que asistiera a las reuniones de gala para ver si encontraba a su alma gemela, Amarei los complacía para que no arruinaran sus estudios.

Así que Galaxy Garrison siguió siendo tu prioridad. Se lo dijiste y aunque te miró no muy convencida te felicitó por tu confianza. Sabías que había un gracias escondido en sus palabras.


	13. CAPÍTULO XII

Mucha gente te preguntó cómo podías reir tanto a la vez que descaradamente señalaban tu cuello, como si no tuvieras el derecho a ser de cierta manera y deberías de haberte dado cuenta ya.

Se te hacía fácil responder con una broma mordaz, a veces reían contigo, a veces se retiraban ofendidos… a veces te lastimaban y Amarei se enojaba y te pedía que te detuvieras.

_Deberías ver cómo quedo la otra persona_

Pero ambos sabían que eso no era posible, no era posible pedirte que bajaras la cabeza y permitieras que siguieran pateando tu vida.

Mucha gente te preguntó cómo podías reir y decirles _porque tengo que luchar_ no bastaba.


	14. CAPÍTULO XIII

Tenías 17 años y esa fue la mejor noticia que habías recibido.

Lo lograste, estabas dentro del programa. Por fin podrías irte, por fin el collar te dio una ventaja o al menos así te lo informaron.

_Que no haya nadie esperando por ti…_

_No se romperá ningún vínculo…_

_Nos alegramos que alguien tan prometedor sea un sin alma_

¿Qué importa? Lo que querías era irte.

_Gracias_


	15. CAPÍTULO XIV

El problema fue que Amarei seguía teniendo una “buena” relación con mamá y papá, así que nada los detuvo para que te visitaran cuando se enteraron que vivías con ella. Obviamente fue intencional que lo hicieran cuando estabas solo.

Habían sido dos años sin verlos y te sorprendió encontrar muchos cambios en ellos.

Mamá se veía triste pero seguía sonriendo, te diste cuenta que también era un bonito accesorio como sus aretes; papá te saludó con un apretón de manos y una inclinación de cabeza, nada más, como si hubiese ido en en contra de su voluntad y no lo culpaste.

Ambos te reprocharon que no estuvieras usando el collar. Pero estabas adentro, entre cuatro paredes que te protegían del Instituto y de las miradas indiscretas, así que no importaba.

Fue incómodo.

Resultó que tenían algo importante que decirte pero tú no querías decirles nada. Quisiste que se fueran porque su presencia te asustó. Te asustó que mamá mirara a cada rato en dirección de la puerta como esperando que alguien entrara en cualquier momento; te asustó que papá solo te mirara el cuello como esperando a que mágicamente el collar apareciera ahí.

Te asustó que ambos qusieran obligarte a usar el pedazo de cuero.

Estuviste a punto de pedirles que se marcharan cuando mamá te dijo en un tumulto de palabras que deberías estar feliz.

_El Instituto ha accedido a darte una segunda oportunidad; ha accedido a quitarte el color rojo brillante y a regresarte el azul marino que tanto te gustaba_

No supiste muy bien cómo, pero cuando reaccionaste estabas hecho bola frente a la puerta llorando y temblando. Lograste que tus padres se fueran y te preguntaste de quien era la sangre que había en tus uñas.

El problema fue que Amarei  seguía teniendo una “buena” relación con tus padres. El problema fue que nunca te entendieron y parecía que nunca lo harían.


	16. CAPÍTULO XV

Nadie te despidió cuando tomaste el vuelo, todos estaban ocupados celebrando el título de Amarei y tampoco es que les hubieras dicho que día te marchabas. Empacaste solo, únicamente guardaste una foto y dejaste el regalo que te dio Amarei por ser aceptado en Galaxy Garrison en su cama.

Tus padres habían seguido insistiendo, desde lejos, en que te presentaras en ese hotel para riquillos. No necesitaste pensar mucho para entender que el Instituto solo quería otro pretexto para arruinar tu vida.

Bajo la poca protección que la academia podía brindarte les dijiste no y te largaste.


	17. CAPÍTULO XVI

Llegaste preocupado por lo que pensarían los demás.

En el primer día los tutores te informaron que podrías cubrirte el collar porque a nadie le interesaba ese estúpido asunto y que evitaría los rumores, al parecer en todo ese complejo eras él único, pobre criatura, con un collar rojo brillante.

_No, no puedes andar sin él… sólo para dormir… por favor_

Te dieron el pedazo de tela que debías coser a tu chaqueta para que te identificaran como un _sin alma_. Te reconfortó saber que sin importar que palabras o collar llevara cada persona solo había dos etiquetas: blanco y negro. A ti te tocó vestir la blanca.

Había tanta gente y a nadie le importaban las etiquetas y nadie preguntaba por las razones.

Había tanta gente y te sentiste diferente porque nadie te conocía, nadie sabía sobre tu triste infancia, tu triste familia, tu triste historia de amor.

Nadie preguntó porque sonreías tanto. Muchos reían contigo y te encantó la sensación. Finalmente eras más que un pedazo de cuero; finalmente la gente te veía a ti y solo a ti.

Finalmente eras una persona.


	18. CAPÍTULO XVII

La gente solía sentirse más cómoda si llevaba sus palabras cubiertas. A veces no era cuestión de si querían o no, a veces debían resignarse pues la tinta decidía que la mano o una mejilla era el lugar indicado para pintarse, a veces solo era la decisión del usuario llevarlas al descubierto.

Hubo personas que no podían dejar de hablar de sus almas gemelas; otras imaginaban cómo sería conocerlas; otras las extrañaban; otras comentaban las ventajas de tener la oportunidad de decidir con quién compartirían sus vidas.

Pero…

Hubo una persona que fácilmente fue tu favorita. Una persona a la que en ese instante quisiste negar y al mismo tiempo ofrecerle todo.

Que ahí, en ese momento, aunque no lo quisiste aceptar, fue cómo conocer a tu alma gemela. Aunque todos te hubieran dicho lo contrario si se enteraban. Aunque solo lo aceptaras mucho, mucho después.


	19. CAPÍTULO XVIII

Hunk tenía sus palabras en la parte interna de su antebrazo, casi1 pegadas al codo. Sólo dos palabras. Las viste no tan discretamente cuando se cambiaban de uniforme después de una sesión ardua de ejercicio matutino.

Trataste de no ser tan obvio.

Unas chicas ya te habían comentado el encanto que era ese _hermoso_  chico y la curiosidad te ganó. Te inclinaste de más y cuando él volteó bruscamente para pedirte un favor:

_Oye podrías…_

El susto y la intención de que no te descubriera hizo que tropezaras con tus propios pies. Se rio de tu descuido mientras te ayudaba a ponerte de pie.

_Lo siento estas piernas, a veces se me olvidan lo largas que están._

Sí, estabas rojo de la vergüenza, pero Hunk te calmó fácilmente.

_No te preocupes, en mi opinión tus piernas no tienen ningún problema._

Y te lo dijo con una sonrisa, que ay, juraste que podrías creerle cualquier cosa si te lo decía con esa misma sonrisa.

Hunk tenía dos palabras escritas en la parte interna de su antebrazo pegadas al codo y te preguntaste en qué contexto alguien podría decirle _Ustedes tampoco._

Y te preguntaste:

_No es cierto_

Cómo se hubiera sentido que tú las hubieras dicho:

_No es cierto_

Cómo se hubiera sentido si lo que tú dijiste fuera lo que él tenía escrito.


	20. CAPÍTULO XIX

Había un chico. Talento innato, el ejemplo que todos los asesores no se cansaban de presumir y con el que exigían la perfección a todos los demás.

Pensaste que debías odiarlo, porque nadie tenía derecho a compararte. Sabías que tenías tus virtudes como individuo que te permitían avanzar a tu tiempo, sabías que no era la culpa del chico y sabías que al sistema no le importaba nada de eso.

Keith se llamaba el chico y no le importaba lo que decían los demás, no hablaba con nadie, estaba ahí porque le parecía la mejor opción ¿a qué? No supiste.

No era malo, solo distante y su rudeza te pareció ofensiva sí, pero no te lo podías imaginar de otra forma. Quizá era la falta de convivencia con otros, cosa que parecía, quería rellenar con la presencia constante de Shirogane, el ídolo.

Shiro fue el único capaz de alcanzarlo y los rumores decían que eran almas gemelas.

 

Había un muchacho que sin querer empezaste a odiar.


	21. CAPÍTULO XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz nochebuena!! (Al menos aquí sigue siendo 24)

Te sorprendió ( _no tanto)_ que hasta entonces no hubieras tenido a nadie a quien llamar amigo.

  
Amigo de verdad. Amigo que te sigue a pesar de las estupideces que haces; que se queda despierto hasta tarde para contarte como ha sido su día y después preguntarte por el tuyo; que te ayuda cuando no entiendes algo en clase sin burlarse; que te habla sobre la poca emoción que tiene por encontrar a su alma gemela; que te asegura que ahí afuera había alguien para ti si tú lo decidías.

  
Un amigo que no te abandonó después de que decidieras enseñarle el collar rojo brillante.

  
Un amigo que te quisiera y que tú quisieras.

  
Si alguien tenía que ser tu alma gemela… ojalá y hubiera sido Hunk.


	22. CAPÍTULO XXI

Había algo… distinto.

No era tan obvió porque Hunk era discreto.

Pero llegó un punto en el que pudiste decir que la culpa era del estúpido pedazo de cuero.

Una noche sin pedirte permiso te lo quitó.

Y nadie tenía que saber que había días en que no te lo ponías.


	23. CAPÍTULO XXII

No es que no hubieras querido.

Solo no tuviste muchas ganas de contarle a tu familia cómo te iba y no era como si te fueran a contestar con mayor euforia.

Había cartas cada semana.

Tus preferidas eran las que tenían dibujos coloridos con la firma de Gracia y de Esperanza. Dibujos de animales y personas que tenían nombres inventados. Dibujos contando lo que hacían con sus amigos, lo que aprendían en la escuela, lo qué decían sus palabras, y que te extrañaban.

Y también había dibujos de la playa.

_Oh la playa_

Nunca creíste que la extrañarías. Pero casi podías escuchar el oleaje entre los rayones de color azul y hundir tus pies en los puntos amarillos y beige que simulaban la arena. Nunca creíste que la extrañarías porque quedaba a la vuelta de la calle, porque solo tenías que estar de buen humor para dar una caminata bajo la frescura del sol, porque muchas veces te sumergías tratando que el agua salada se pegara y fuera tu nueva piel para que pudieras sentir que también eras libre ( _tal vez)._

Por otro lado estaban las cartas escuetas, las que extrañamente no odiabas, simplemente las sentías ajenas. Tus padres no pasaban de los saludos formales y los deseos de buenaventura obligados.

Amarei era feliz, por fin había encontrado a su alma gemela en el extranjero pero eso no iba a detenerla que se siguiera con un doctorado.

Y Ana.

Era raro que llegara una de sus cartas. En ninguna parte había rastro de rencor por irse o anhelo por volver, parecía que todo iba bien con Jason aunque no lo dijera explícitamente. A veces te preguntabas si tus respuestas le llegaban o sí si quiera eran sus cartas.

No es que no hubieras querido.

Fue solo que no sabías si ellos podrían valorar de la misma manera lo que tanto te gustaba de estar tan lejos.


	24. CAPÍTULO XXIII

Hubo veces en que quisiste que las palabras no existieran.

No querías que esa caligrafía perfecta te escupiera desde su brazo.

Hubo veces en que quisiste que fueran al menos cicatrices para no sentirte tan mal, no importaba cuales, solo que dejaran de ser una promesa ajena.


	25. CAPÍTULO XXIV

Fue la primera vez que salieron de la academia, era una noche calurosa y necesitaban quitarse el peso de todo un mes de entrenamiento y regaños.

Necesitabas aire y Hunk necesitaba calma.

Decidieron no ir muy lejos. Comprar unas cuantas bebidas, al vendedor poco le importó corroborar sus edades, y detenerse a la orilla del camino entre dos lámparas con focos parpadeantes les pareció la idea perfecta.

Lo fue.

Detrás de un arbusto para esconderse de los pocos automóviles que pasaban chiflando, ambos se sentaron con las piernas extendidas y las manos enredadas en una botella cada uno.

No quisiste decirle que era tu primera vez ingiriendo alcohol por pena, pero pudiste sacudírtela cuando él te dijo lo mismo.

Prometieron que no sería mucho pues tenían que regresar pronto.

Bebieron con un agradable silencio haciéndoles compañía. Hasta que le preguntaste por qué había ofrecido comprar esas bebidas.

No sabes si fue por el efecto del alcohol en sus venas o la necesidad de liberar tanto sentimiento encajonado…

Pero comenzó a llorar.

Y te lo dijo.


	26. CAPÍTULO XXV

Te contó sobre sus madres.

Cómo creció amándolas y ellas amándolo con la fuerza del universo dentro de sus cuerpos. Cómo fueron felices en una pequeña casa que fue suficiente para crear hermosos recuerdos. Cómo esas mujeres le ensañaron que la lógica y la tranquilidad y el cariño son claves para vivir en paz; que no estaba mal enojarse, estar inconforme y luchar siempre y cuando hubiera una razón importante para sí mismo o para alguien más. Cómo todo podía envolverse con la palabra perfecto.

Hasta que el Instituto intervino.

Fueron 13 años hasta que se dieron cuenta que Evelin e Imelda no eran almas gemelas y por lo tanto no merecían ser felices y las obligaron a separarse.

A Imelda la llevaron a reencontrarse con el dueño de sus palabras. A Evelin la castigaron por no honrar la memoria de la dueña de su cicatriz.

El nuevo matrimonio, forzado, mantuvo su custodia.

Por tener palabras el Instituto le dijo que tenía futuro. Por desobedecer, a su madre le tatuaron el collar rojo brillante y nunca la volvió a ver.

Tal vez era pronto para decir nunca, pero Hunk te dijo que ya se sentía como una eternidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me convencen los nombres


	27. CAPÍTULO XXVI

Despertaste con un dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con hacerte vomitar en cualquier momento y en la misma cama que tu mejor amigo. Lo pensaste mucho y tras ver el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas en su rostro decidiste que le dejarías una nota y lo reportarías como enfermo con los maestros.

Le diste un beso en la frente y te fuiste y lo evitaste todo el día.

Porque por fin entendiste porque le molestaba tanto tu collar.

Porque sentiste vergüenza de haber negado a Arlo aquella vez.

Porque hace mucho que no te acordabas cuanto dolía ser un sin alma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé como puede sonar pero no encontré otra forma de narrarlo sin describir tanto: no, no pasó, simplemente compartieron la cama.


	28. CAPÍTULO XXVII

En tu vida habías asistido a muy pocos funerales. Una abuela, un tío y un primo; apenas los recuerdas porque eras muy pequeño cuando se fueron.

Ese día vestiste de gala porque tu padre había fallecido.

Asististe porque no encontraste ningún pretexto para negarte, porque Amarei insistió que a pesar de todo era tu padre, porque querías ver a Gracia y Esperanza.

Tu madre vistió de negro como lo dictaba la tradición. Cuando se acercó para abrazarte alcanzaste a ver sus palabras que ahora se mostraban como cicatrices de una quemada asomarse por debajo del escote de su vestido y te preguntaste si era tan doloroso como decían. Respondiste al abrazo por obligación, pero no contestaste cuando te agradeció por ir, cuando te aseguró que tu padre estaría feliz al saber que estabas presente. Sentiste náuseas y te retiraste al baño a tiempo antes de que vomitaras. 

Esperanza y Gracia apenas y podían reaccionar al gentío que se acercaba para darles el pésame. En un susurro y escondiendo su cabeza en tu regazo, la mayor de las gemelas te dijo lo horrible que fue escuchar a tu madre gritar de dolor.

Fue como si no existieras o como si fueras un desconocido, bastaba una mirada a tu cuello para que los acompañantes se negaran a hablarte. Con trabajos lograste sentirte parte de esa familia fragmentada.

En la tarde llegó una carta con un _lo siento_ ocupando un mísero espacio en una hoja demasiado grande. Hasta abajo, en una esquina con letra muy pequeña y amontonada se leía Ana.

Y en ese instante lloraste de rabia, de dolor, de impotencia… de odio.

Lloraste y te arrancaste el collar y lo aventaste por la ventana. Te destrozó ver a tu madre salir corriendo de la casa a recoger el estúpido pedazo de cuero rojo brillante y volvértelo a poner.

En tu vida habías asistido a muy pocos funerales. No debiste pensarlo, pero quisiste en ese día enterrar a tu madre también.


	29. CAPÍTULO XXVIII

Había algo en Keith que te hacía intentarlo.

Hunk te decía con mucha calma que no era necesario.

_No tienes que ser amigo de todas las personas_

Estabas seguro de que amigo no era la palabra.

No, era algo más que te hacia enfurecer cada vez que te lo negaba.

Desgraciadamente eras al único al que le importaba y había una vocecita diciendo _vergüenza_ cada día

Había algo en Keith que te hacía querer su atención.


	30. CAPÍTULO XXIX

Pensaste que el instituto no podía tocarte ahí.

Sabías que estabas haciendo mal, sabías que no debías y aun así caíste.

Fue por despecho, porque estabas harto. Porque por una vez, solo una, quisiste patear al destino y decirle no.

Con la intención de tener un cachito de felicidad fingiendo que esas palabras eran tuyas para decirlas y no de quien sabe quién, lo hiciste porque estabas hambriento de atención y él te ofreció unas migajas.

Por una noche fingieron que tú no tenías un collar y que él no tenía un _Es una noche exquisita_ escrito en su muslo. Por una noche fingieron que el destino no existía, solo la necesidad.

Pero las paredes tenían oídos y el Instituto lo exigió y la Academia no pudo hacer mucho por ti.

_¿Por qué nunca aprendes?_

Te tatuaron el collar rojo brillante.

Ya no era un estúpido pedazo de cuero. Ya no podías llegar a tu cuarto y quitártelo. Ya no... eras.

No quisiste decirle a Hunk lo que había pasado y escondiste la tinta bajo tu collar. Entonces más que nunca escondiste tu cuello con el temor que el pedazo de cuero no cubriera lo suficiente.

Entonces más que nunca no quisiste atención.


	31. CAPÍTULO XXX

Entonces Kerberos se fue a la mierda y Keith se fue.

Nunca habías creido que tendrías una verdadera razón para odiarlo.


	32. CAPÍTULO- XXXI

Tuviste la oportunidad de avanzar en la maldita lista que tenía Sueños como título; pero cada movimiento, cada error estuvo señalado por el recordatorio que vibra en los ánimos. Un recordatorio que estaba marcado por las expectativas y el rencor de una decisión que no tuvo nada que ver contigo. 

Piloto de guerra. Por fin.

_Puedo hacerlo._

Claro que sí.


	33. CAPÍTULO XXXII

Pidge no era un nombre común, era un nombre que invitaba a la tentación de llamarlo Pidgeon. Pero lo que querías, lo que se esperaba, era que funcionaran como equipo.

Muy en el fondo, qusiste poder llamarlo amigo y que él los llamara amigos.

Pero Pidge era distante. Tal vez tenía que ver con la etiqueta blanca que también portaba o el pedazo de cuero naranja que solo viste una vez.

O eso era lo que uno pensaría al principio. Claramente el problema recaía en su objetivo que no tenía que ver con las metas de muchos de los cadetes. Claramente escabullirse con discreción a cualquier hora del día era más importante.

Y aun así, Hunk y tú lo intentaron muchas veces, tantas que Pidge terminó por ceder.


	34. CAPÍTULO XXXIII

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_ Preguntaste a la vez que trataste de esconder tu cuello con tu manos a pesar de que la chaqueta lo hacía muy bien.

 _Porque hay cámaras en todo el complejo._ Fue lo que contestó Pidge.

Quisiste darte la vuelta y correr.

 _No tenemos que hablar sobre ello, discúlpame si fue insensible de mi parte_. Su expresión no era de lástima…

 _¿Entonces por qué me lo dices?_  

 _Supongo que también los odio._  

Te quedaste con él esa noche, viendo las estrellas y escuchando esa música que nace de la confianza.

_¿Qué hacías husmeando?_

_Buscando._ Contestó Pidge alzándose de hombros.

 

 

 

_¿Entonces existe un video?_

_Ya no._


	35. CAPÍTULO XXXIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin puedo volver a escribir en mi lap, escribir en el celular es tan incómodo y más cuando mis manos no son flexibles y se acalambran a cada rato.

Kerberos

Aliens

Voltron

¿Qué importancia tenía? Se harían cargo del problema, del mayor descubrimiento de la historia. Se harían cargo al no escuchar y esconder todo y a él.

Takashi  Shirogane volvió y nadie debía saberlo.

Nadie tenía que saber que ustedes tres estaban fuera de sus dormitorios cuando se les pidió lo contrario. Pidge podía estar loco y ya. Pero no lo culpaste por seguir buscando, por querer la respuesta a quién sabe qué pregunta.

Si una simple palabra podía darlo todo…

Voltron

También, solo eso te bastó para hacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esperaba ya terminar con la primera parte pero solo sigue alargándose y alargándose.


	36. CAPÍTULO XXXV

_Keith no era malo... solo nunca fuiste importante_


	37. CAPÍTULO XXXVI

Shiro estaba bien, tan bien como un brazo robótico y una memoria ausente podía permitir.

Pero Keith definitivamente era un desastre y durante todo el recorrido hasta su escondite no lo dejaste de repetir.

_¿A quién se le ocurre saltar de un acantilado?_

_Funcionó, ¿no?_

La cabaña era cómoda, aislada y silenciosa, con el espacio suficiente para que un loco se entretuviera siguiendo energías inexistentes.

_Lance, déjalo en paz._

_Tú también te volverías loco si tuvieras que vivir solo casi un año en este desierto._

Hunk te miró con la sonrisita que desmiente todo.

Tal vez esa “energía” no era tan inexistente.


	38. CAPÍTULO XXXVII

_¿Cómo demonios construyes un aparato para detectar un elemento que ni siquiera existe en nuestro mundo?_

Hunk era un genio y no te importó presumirlo. El mundo debía saberlo. Y por supuesto, se lo tuviste que restregar en la cara a Keith.

_Tal vez no eres un loco ermitaño… agradece._


	39. CAPÍTULO XXXVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me siento mal con estos cap tan cortos... lo siento.
> 
> He puesto más tags, por favor revícenlos.

Así que eso era Voltron


	40. CAPÍTULO XXXIX

Recordaste la primera vez que tu madre te llevó a la playa, un recuerdo lejano que quizá ya no deberías retener.  
Se suponía que tu padre lo haría pero horas extras en el trabajo cancelaron la ocasión.  
Fueron de noche, porque había sido uno de los días más calurosos del año. Apenas el sol comenzó a esconderse, insististe en que se marcharan ya.  
Encabezaste la excursión tratando de que fueran más rápido pero la flojera de Amarei los retrasaba demasiado y más con tu madre consintiéndola. Ana estaba de tu lado, así que termino por cargarla en su espalda y darle uno que otro susto al trotar sin cuidado siguiendo tu paso.  
Tocaron la arena cuando el sol solo era un brillo por encima del oleaje.  
Y sin pensarlo, sin recordar que no llevabas la ropa adecuada, sin hacer mucho caso a las advertencias de tu madre corriste hasta que el agua salada empujó con un poco de fuerza tu pequeño cuerpo.  
Ana te levantó riendo.  
El ataque sorpresa no te desanimó, pero sutilmente le pediste a tu hermana que te cuidara.  
Fueron dos horas, tal vez.  
Dos horas de correr chacualeando a la orilla, de buscar cangrejos entre la arena, de Ana cuidando que la marea no te llevara cuando te metías demasiado… de jugar con tus hermanas y tu madre a la luz de la luna con un mar reflejando las estrellas.  
  
Recordaste la primera vez que, en un arrebato de desesperación, intentaste que el mar te ahogara. Cargaste el tumulto de emociones desde la puerta de la escuela hasta una piedra alta lejos de la playa. Sin pausa y con la certeza de un fin, un paso más bastó para llevarte lejos.  
La sal ardió en tus ojos y tus pulmones te pidieron que dejaras de darles agua.   
Una corriente te jaló lejos de la superficie que por instinto tus manos buscaban. Lentamente la oscuridad del fondo y la inconciencia opacó el dolor.  
Y te dejaste llevar.  
Despertaste en una orilla que no tardaste en reconocer y después de maldecir tu suerte volviste a tu cuarto a esconderte hasta que los malestares desaparecieran.  
  
Fue miedo y fue alegría.  
En un instante, en ese instante en que por curiosidad y valentía,  decidiste avanzar de nuevo. Sabias que querías dejar atrás lo que no te hacía falta, que querías seguir buscando. Por eso avanzaste.  Y eso fue lo que encontraste en ella.  
Miedo y alegría, pero más que nada comprensión.  
_Blue_  
Te pareció el nombre más hermoso.  
Y ella te lo agradeció con un ronroneo.


	41. CAPÍTULO XL

Galras.

Cuando pensabas en los peligros del espacio exterior, por más que plantearan el posible encuentro con vida nadie lo creía, siempre eran los hoyos negros los que aparecían. Por más que Hunk y Pidge te explicaran la poca probabilidad que había de toparse con uno y cómo la tecnología los ayudaría a sobrevivir en un 95% en caso que se encontraran uno, ese 5% bastaba para asustarte. Pero… la oportunidad de acercarse a las estrellas _(ya sé que no las podemos tocar, nos quemaríamos, es una metáfora insensibles_ ), de conocer nuevos mundos, quizá nuevos mares… quién sabe, pero que fuera diferente… lo necesitabas.

Y ahora resulta que los aliens son muy reales. Aliens que tienen un súper armazón, muchos años de experiencia y querían dominar el universo.

No todos pues.

Allura, princesa de Altea era hermosa... y letal. Ese había sido un buen agarre que te inmovilizó en un segundo. Letal. Tal vez sería una buena idea mantenerse fuera de su alcance cada vez que quieras encantarla.

Pero más que belleza había valentía y determinación. De un solo vistazo, estabas seguro que todos ustedes estaban de acuerdo, uno sabía que Allura era perfecta.


	42. CAPÍTULO XLI

Tienes 19 años y te sorprende cómo todo tiende a cambiar demasiado fácil.

En un instante estás lejos de lo que crudamente llamabas casa. En un instante tienes que dejar la fachada de cadete y vestirte de soldado. En un instante tienes que buscar otros leones mecánicos y coloridos… y tener el susto de tu vida.

_Planeta pacífico y una mierda, Hunk casi muere allá abajo._

En un instante tienes que creerte una mentira que no logras entender como es tan sencillo para los otros.

Sí, hay un quizá en las palabras de la princesa.

_Héroes, defensores del universo._

Una promesa que se viste de gloria, que sabes muy bien no te pertenece.

En silencio, tratando de no delatarte, te preguntas si algún día encontrarás el punto que necesitas para definir tu vida, para encontrar las respuestas que te hacen falta… si no había sido en la tierra tal vez sería ahí, en algún lugar del espacio. Tan amplio y vasto.

 

 

_Sí_

Te dices para convencerte.

 

 

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**


	43. Segunda parte : Aquí- CAPÍTULO I

Lo maravilloso de empezar un viaje, una aventura, es la emoción y la expectativa.

Es maravilloso hasta que los pequeños detalles dejan de ocupar poco espacio y van aumentando de peso con el pasar de los días.

Es maravilloso y fácil cuando uno se mantiene ocupado. Por suerte, para ustedes, en ese momento debían centrarse en una sola tarea: formar Voltron.

Pero por alguna razón eran un fracaso. No importaba que hubiera sido tan fácil la primera vez… puede que haya sido la emoción y la adrenalina por pelear y ganar. Debían arreglarlo pronto.

Después, ya habría tiempo, tal vez, para pensar en lo que había quedado atrás y lo que esperaba adelante.


	44. CAPÍTULO II

Lo primero fue, después de derrotar esa nave galra, encontrar una habitación para descansar. Una a la que tendrías que referirte como _tuya_ desde ese momento en adelante, así que tenías que escoger con cuidado.

Había muchas ubicadas por grupos en distintas partes del castillo, Coran había recomendado las más cercanas a las áreas comunes para que no perdieran tiempo recorriendo los inmensos pasillos en caso de emergencias o la simple necesidad de buscar un bocadillo.

Después de visitar algunas, que no te sorprendió encontrar todas horriblemente iguales, optaste por la que insinuaba un poco de familiaridad.

Justo al lado de Hunk.

Dado que todas las habitaciones estaban equipadas para un usuario no podías compartir como había sido en el Garrison, ser vecinos fue lo más cercano.


	45. CAPÍTULO III

Acariciaste suavemente sobre la tela negra. Estabas lejos, tan lejos y aun así fue raro no encontrar los pequeños relieves, fue raro tu pequeño acto de valor, fue raro que no lo soportaras.

_¿Sin él? No_

Volviste a quitarte la parte superior de la armadura y la misma tela negra que intentaba engañarte. Con movimientos rápidos y evitando mirar tu reflejo cubriste la tinta con el pedazo de cuero.

No fue raro la seguridad que te dio encontrar los relieves sobre la tela negra.


	46. CAPÍTULO IV

_¿Nunca te lo  quitas?_

Preguntó Keith cuando saliste de tu vestidor poniéndote tu chamarra.

_¿El qué?_

Keith señaló su propio cuello dando a entender que se trataba del tuyo.

_No_

_¿Por qué no?_

Keith frunció el ceño, como si no pudiera entender esa respuesta.

_Porque no_


	47. CAPÍTULO V

Entrenaron por días, desde que amanecía hasta que anochecía con pequeñas pausas para comer y para tranquilizar los nervios que todos negaban. Pidge era el único que al menos expresaba su disconformidad.

Ni siquiera podían dormir bien porque Allura insistía en los simulacros a distintas horas de la noche.

Por el momento, hasta que lograran despegar, se habían acoplado a los días y noches de Arus. Era ligeramente distinto a lo que estaban acostumbrados en la Tierra. Ligeramente. Todavía faltaba para que el cerebro de ustedes lo entendiera. Así que tener una alarma sonando de la nada, algunas veces asustándote porque te prohibieron volver a dormir con los audífonos de Pidge, arruinaba aún más tu preciado sueño de belleza.

 _Debemos mejorar su tiempo de respuesta_.

Pretextos, pretextos… aunque sabías en el fondo que ella tenía razón. Pero, y te gustaba remarcar el gran pero, ¿cómo esperaba que mejoraran si el estrés era lo único que aumentaba en ustedes? Y más con sus constantes regaños ante cada error.

_La princesa solo está un poco… desesperada, fueron diez mil años sin hacer nada_

_No es que haya sido su culpa, o tuya Coran_

_Lo sé_


	48. CAPÍTULO VI

A veces Allura cedía a la frustración grupal y las rutinas de entrenamiento disminuían de nivel. No más lanzarse en picada esperando que pudieran conectarse con sus leones, tener a los gladiadores mangoneándolos de un lado de la sala a otra o electrocutarse con paredes invisibles.

_Definitivamente Keith lo hace a propósito, ¿por qué no me emparejan con Hunk o con Pidge mejor? Estoy seguro que lo resolveríamos en un minuto o menos._

_Porque Keith también es tu compañero Lance y no siempre vas a ser pareja con Hunk o con Pidge._

Ah y tampoco se desgastaban tratando de unir sus mentes, ese ejercicio en el cual debían concentrarse en la idea de Voltron, donde debían cuidar de guardar sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

¿A quién le importaría ver?

_A nadie, pero…_

El problema de conectarse mentalmente era que si no tenías cuidado todo quedaba al descubierto pues Allura insistía en la nula presencia de secretos.

Te fue natural, casi podías llamarlo talento. Lo descubriste la primera vez, tu capacidad para tomar todos tus pensamientos y catalogarlos.

_Sí, no, sí, sí, no, definitivamente no, sí porque no…_

Pero entre todos se coló al descubierto una foto, que tal vez era más una fantasía.


	49. CAPÍTULO VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, he vuelto!
> 
> Disculpen por no actualizar por más de dos meses... la vida.
> 
> Y por cierto!!! Sigo muy contenta por este hermoso [fanart!!!](http://nerbull.tumblr.com/post/157541917720/the-story-in-which-lance-was-born-without-a) Mil gracias!!! Es una pequeña gran inspiración :') ♡~

_Tómenlo como un ejercicio avanzado de sincronización_

Dijo Allura cuando se vieron amarrados en cadena por esposas. Más bien era la última medida desesperada para resolver el problema… o un castigo que también lo fue para ella, pues tuvo que soportar sus quejidos y peleas durante la cena.

Lo que todos querían era terminar de ingerir esa asquerosa masa verde y dar por terminado el día, pero claramente su trabajo en equipo seguía siendo pésimo si Hunk no podía evitar que le dieras un manotazo en la cara y tú que Keith no metiera su mano en tu comida.

Ensayo y error, como todos los días. Ensayo y error, fracaso tras fracaso seguido de los mismos regaños. Hasta que Pidge, como siempre, fue el primero en decir lo que todos pensaban.

_Princesa de  qué_

Porque, ¿qué derecho tenía sobre todos ustedes? Y a veces, la frustración hace que las bocas ardan. Tal vez, por eso Allura atacó.

Y Keith, para tu sorpresa, siguió.


	50. CAPÍTULO VIII

Lo que esperabas era un regaño.

En vez de eso, Allura rió.

_Por fin trabajaron como un equipo_

Y quizá esa era una buena razón para sentirse orgulloso. Aunque la confianza aun fuera tan frágil.


	51. CAPÍTULO IX

Blue te preguntó si no había problema con un ligero toque en tu mente activando los nervios que sentían tu brazo derecho, como si realmente te hubiera empujado justo en ese lugar.

_Sí, está bien_

Debía estarlo.

Blue esperó a que separaras tus pensamientos y escondieras tus recuerdos antes de conectarse con los demás.

Voltron se alzaba de nuevo, sin ningún error. O esa era la intención.

_Podemos trabajar con eso_


	52. CAPÍTULO X

Fue una simple pregunta.

A Allura le encantaba cuestionarlos sobre sus costumbres y se divertía al encontrar semejanzas con lo que ella recordaba de su vida. Eran pequeñas preguntas llenas de la inocente curiosidad de conocer a sus nuevos paladines. No  podría haber sabido lo que implicaba aludir al collar

_Es muy bonito y llama la atención tanto como tú, pero ¿nunca te lo quitas?_

Fue la primera vez que hubo tanta tensión entre todos. Incluso Pidge dejó de teclear y le lanzó una mirada de aprehensión. Por tu parte, no quisiste darle una razón para inquietarse o encontrarte más raro de lo común.

_Solo cuando me aseo, princesa, a la larga el agua hace que apeste la piel, bueno, solo si no la lavo._

Fue la misma respuesta que dio tu madre alguna a vez a algún curioso innecesario. Ella había intentado quitarle importancia, ella había querido mentir que la burla no le afectaba...

Antes de que Allura hablara de nuevo Shiro intervino recomendando que debían cambiar la rutina de entrenamiento para ese día. Coran se afanó con la idea de intentar un nuevo ejercicio sencillo pero que los ayudaría bastante con la coordinación.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Tú bromeaste con eludir la sesión, pero no podías esperar a ponerte la armadura y cubrir el pedazo de cuero.


	53. CAPÍTULO XI

Los arusianos eran… entretenidos, sin afán de burla. Solo uno quería enfrentarlos y Keith fue el único que lo tomó en serio. Estabas seguro que si no fuera por Allura se hubieran enfrentado a muerte, por más que Shiro te dijera que aun quedaba un poco de sentido común en el muchacho.

Puede que se debiera a la diferencia de culturas la razón de que ciertas respuestas fueran erróneas, pero también eso les permitía enmendar dichas faltas.

Entre fiestas y atenciones recuerdas que las guerras no  solo están para los buenos y los malos, recuerdas que siempre están los terceros.

Ese es el deber que deben cumplir, ¿no? Por ese tercero siempre vale la pena el sacrificio.

_¿No?_

Los arusianos fueron amables.

El único error que cometieron fue habitar el mismo planeta donde Voltron decidió esconderse. 


	54. CAPÍTULO XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola~ mil disculpas. Nunca crei que podría odiar un capítulo tanto, como apesto para escribir acción, por favor permitanme darles este humilde intento de suplemento(?)...
> 
> También quiero agradecer (perdonen por no ahcerlo antes) por +100 kudos y +2k hits!!!! Gracias!!! Me alegra mucho que sigan el fic <3 También por todos los comentarios que me han dado y otras atenciones :)  
> Gracias de corazón~

_Calma, concéntrate, primero esquiva, espera y luego ataca, ¡sí!, vamos de nuevo preciosa, no, protege, protege, bien, Hunk a salvo, vamos, arriba, arriba y cae, ¡oh sí!, eso no luce bien, ok, retirada, ¿oh?, ok, ok, Voltron, claro._

Silencio. Otra vez no los dejaste ver.

_Sí, perfecto, respira, no rompas el vínculo, ajustate, no te asustes, sigue, sigue las órdenes, así, calma, bien hecho preciosa, aguanta Blue, ya casi, resiste Hunk, ¿y si? no, no importa, esto no luce bien, calma, respira, muy bien, a tu señal Shiro, estoy bien Blue, estoy bien, todos lo estamos, otra vez, otra vez, otra vez, lo lograremos, no, no, no, no, ¿Pidge estás bien?, ¡Pidge responde!, aguanta, aguanta, aguanta, otra vez… Blue ¿también yo puedo hacer eso?, ¿no?, ¿sólo Keith?, Keith, Keith, Keith, Keith, Keith, Keith, Keith…_


	55. CAPÍTULO XIII

Lo primero que escuchaste al bajar de tu león fue la queja de Shiro, misma que el llamó comentario con la intención de ayudarte a mejorar. Supuestamente el vínculo casi se había quebrado durante la pelea, así que te pidió que te concentraras aun más.

De reojo, con una simple mirada supiste que quien había llenado la mente de todos con miedo había sido la pierna derecha de Voltron.

Hunk hizo el ademan de desmentirlo. Lo hubieras agradecido, pero, las costumbres mueren difícilmente.

 _Perdón, Shiro, supongo que todavía se me olvida que esto no es un simulacro_.

Tu líder aceptó la disculpa con reticencia, todo había salido bien al fin de cuentas y no había mejor subordinado que el que acepta sus errores.

Por eso Hunk te lo agradeció con un abrazo cuando los demás se retiraron para reunirse con la princesa. Por eso antes de alcanzarlos decidiste que había valido la pena.


	56. CAPÍTULO XIV

_Tendremos una fiesta._

Aunque Allura no sonara tan entusiasmada al respecto, había aceptado la intención con cuidado. Lo que para los arusianos había significado seguir viviendo, para ella solo había sido un minúsculo paso casi fallido.

El equipo lo entendía, pero solo la experiencia podría corregir esas fallas y para eso faltaba mucho… nadie sabía si realmente quedaba tanto tiempo.

Por eso, ese momento, te pareció el indicado para conciderarlo un logro. Y lograste que al menos todo tu equipo lo viera de ese modo.

 _Bravo, felicitaciones paladines, somos heroes_.

Una fiesta sonadaba bien. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que te divertiste? 


	57. CAPÍTULO XV

Secretos se llaman. Secretos tienen todos. Pidge por fin les dijo porque tanta desesperación con los prisioneros que salvaron en su excursión cuando recuperaron a Red.

Después de que le ayudaras a Hunk a poner los trastes en su lugar como correspondía de acuerdo a los turnos que había establecido Coran, Pidge los abordó cuando salían de la cocina.

_Necesito hablar con ustedes._

Su pequeña figura expedía nervios y urgencia. Lo siguieron sin hacer ningún comentario a su cuarto con prisa.

¡ _Vaya! Pidge… con que por eso Kerberos era un tema tan sensible._

No quisiste demostrarle lo ofendido que estabas por la falta de confianza. Había cosas más importantes por el momento.

 _Puedes estar seguro de que los encontraremos_.

Prometió Hunk muy seguro de sí mismo y de Voltron, al parecer. Por tu parte solo asentiste, pareció lo indicado pues los nervios de Pidge se calmaron un poco.

_Hay algo más de lo que quería hablarles, más bien… consultarlo con ustedes, porque por más que Shiro y Allura sean nuestros “líderes” confío más en ustedes y en que tal vez puedan entenderme._

Hunk puso una de sus manos en uno de sus pequeños hombros en un claro gesto de “por supuesto, lo que sea por nuestro amigo”.

_Quiero… quiero dejar Voltron._


	58. CAPÍTULO XVI

Nadie grito. Bueno, nadie habló.

No tuviste nada que decir porque los recuerdos eran mejores cuando los ignorabas. Hunk no dijo nada porque entendía lo que significaba extrañar a alguien que te arrebataron.

Nadie habló sobre responsabilidades ni compromisos. Nadie habló de las consecuencias… pero los tres sabían que algunas veces eran necesarias.

 _Lo que tu decidas Pidge, lo que tu decidas_.

Quizá, en otro momento lo retomarían, quizá incluirían a Allura y a Coran en la charla porque quienes más merecían una explicación eran ellos, aunque no fuera justo.


	59. CAPÍTULO XVII

Esa noche tendrían que asistir a una fiesta usando la armadura de paladín, nada de ropas elegantes.

No podías estar más agradecido.

Aunque debías admitir que te daba curiosidad saber como serían las ropas de gala alteanas si el vestido de la princesa solo era una prenda del diario.

 _No Lance, necesitamos que todos los vean como lo que son ahora, tenemos un mensaje que dejar clar_ o.

Te guardaste la aclaración de no querer usarlas nunca y fingiste la decepción que por suerte todos creyeron. Hunk preguntó si esa clase de ropa siquiera existiera, sería de acuerdo a cada paladín y Coran estuvo orgulloso de afirmarlo.

 _Prendas elaboradas con nada más que los materiales más exquisitos, en efecto. Recuerdo que los más llamativos hasta entonces fueron un obsequio de los buqgeros cuando el equipo evitó que un pedazo del tercer sol destruyera su preciada capital. Tal vez algún día tengamos ña ocasión para que los utilicen, claro tendríamos que hacer algunos ajuste_ s.

No te emocionó la promesa.


	60. CAPÍTULO XVIII

No era lo mismo, seguía siendo una obligación pero no era lo mismo. La fiesta no era un pretexto para corregirte, era un obsequio de agradecimiento. Deberías haberte sentido halagado, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que eso era por ti? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fue importante para ti? Sabías muy bien que no era como si tal recuerdo existiera realmente.

No era lo mismo y aun así te asustaba.

No había mucho que hacer para arreglarte… no te preocupó porque ni siquiera tenías el entusiasmo.

 _Solo ponte la estúpida armadura y listo_.

Un golpe a la puerta te apresuró a terminar.

Ya era tarde tal vez, tal vez la princesa los quería para inaugurar la noche, tal vez en el deseo de evitarlo descaradamente alargaste tu tiempo.

_¿Keith?_

_Sólo q-quería saber… solo, ¿te parece si vamos juntos? Los demás ya se adelantaron y-y no estoy a acostumbrado a esta clase de eventos…_

Ojalá y hubieras tenido el orgullo para decirle cuanto lo detestabas.

_Claro_


	61. CAPÍTULO XIX

Había cierto encanto en tener un equipo que incluyera a más personas aparte de ti, Hunk y Pidge. Más amigos… dirían algunos. Por supuesto que te gustaría poder llamarlos de tal manera algún día. Como siempre tendrías que creer que el tiempo lo podía todo, que todo lo resignaba.

No sabías donde estaba Pidge, algo te decía que era importante encontrarlo. Hunk te dijo que tal vez estaba en el baño.

Los arusianos trataban demasiado en consentirlos que, fuera de incomodarlos, les encantaba que toda bebida y comida llegara a sus manos sin mucho esfuerzo, aunque supiera del asco.

 _Bueno, por esta noche no puedo hacer nada, pero les prometo un almuerzo exquisito_.

Si Hunk estaba contigo no era como si las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto, la familiaridad siempre era una grata compañera… pero ahora también estaba Keith y al único que le parecía extraño que se quedara con ustedes y que no estuviera siguiendo a Shiro, era a ti. Tal vez había desistido con Shiro por la insistencia de este de recorrer cada entrada por seguridad.

Solo podían soportar cierta cantidad de paranoia, ustedes los amateurs.

¿ _Crees que podríamos encontrar los ingredientes equivalentes para hacer lasaña? Siempre he querido probarla._

_No me sorprende que nunca la hayas probado chico ermitaño._

_Lance, no seas grosero._

Que injusto que tu mejor amigo te traicionara de esa manera.

_Como sea, tendrás que ser más específico porque nuestro chico sabe hacer cinco tipos, todas deliciosas._

_No sabría elegir, ¿cuál recomendarías tú?_

_¡Amo la de mariscos!_

Más por la razón de porque Hunk había aprendido a prepararla. Fue por ti. Porque quiso darte un pedazo de mar… lo bueno es que nunca te preguntó por algún platillo de tu madre.

_...v-voy a… enseguida vuelvo._

Necesitabas irte lejos, como siempre, necesitabas huir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sé que la lasaña es un poco meh pero necesitaba que el capítulo funciomara, así que pense que Hunk no tuvo tiempo para investigar sobre la gastronomía cuabana, por lo que decidió tomar ciertos ingredientes que podría utilizar en alguna receta que sabía muy bien (y que era la preferida de unas de sus madres :v)


	62. CAPÍTULO XX

Siempre habría algo que extrañar, lo que nuca entenderías era por qué existía esa necesidad. Tal vez era porque existía esa imagen que fue perfecta antes de las malas decisiones.

Había mucho que extrañar porque estabas en ningún lado, sin todo lo que era normal para ti.

Cuando Coran te preguntó qué sucedía optaste por hablar de los pequeños recuerdos.

De como quedaba tan lejos chacualear en los charcos, correr bajo la lluvia, hacer castillos en la arena, comprar paletas de hielo que se derretían en segundos… tan lejos quedaba el agua y la claridad y las nubes blancas a veces grises.

Optaste por explicarle como en ese momento preferías estar tan cerca del mar y tan lejos de las estrellas.

Optaste por dejar muy al fondo, con cuidado, a Ana.


	63. CAPÍTULO XXI

Tantos recuerdos superficiales que Coran, a su forma, también añoraba.

Por primera vez sentiste que esos extraños eran más que los encargados de convertirlos en un arma. Eran quienes despertaron para encontrar su planeta destruido con solo la memoria de un rey en una máquina como consuelo. Eran quienes debían creer que podían ser otro pequeño atisbo de esperanza en contra de una guerra. Eran quienes también sentían y extrañaban y no tenían tiempo para sufrir.

Aun así, ahí estaba Coran, permitiéndote ese desahogo y dándote esas palabras de consuelo.

 _Está bien que llores Lance, un paladín es nada si no puede sent_ ir.

Coran se quedó a tu lado. Coran entendía y se tomó la molestia de decírtelo. Confianza, tal vez.

Por eso, cuando el falso Rover explotó, tuviste una buena razón para hacer lo correcto.


	64. CAPÍTULO XXII

_Mantente despierto_

_Mantente despierto_

_Mantente despierto_

_Mantente despierto_

_Mantente despierto_

_Mantente despierto_

_Mantente despierto_

_Mantente despierto_

_Mantente despierto_

_Mantente despierto_

_Mantente despierto_

_Mantente despierto_

_Mantente despierto_

_Mantente despierto_

_Mantente despierto_

_Mantente despierto_

_Mantente despierto_

_Mantente despierto_

_Mantente despierto_

_Mantente despierto_


	65. CAPÍTULO XXIII

Tu equipo te necesitaba. Tenías que hacer un esfuerzo, tenías que hacer algo, tenías que ayudar.

_Pidge_

Tu equipo te necesitaba y tenías que hacer algo… lo que fuera.

_Inhala, apunta, exhala, dispara._

Tu equipo te necesitaba.

 _Pidge está a salvo_.

Bien.


	66. CAPÍTULO XXIV

Había calma, había silencio y el dolor iba desapareciendo.

Había oscuridad que se inundaba con el oleaje que alguna vez viste. Cada ola venía y rompía en tu orilla ganando más fuerza cada vez. Venía a engullirte, con cada golpe ahogando tus sentidos y la sal saboreando tu boca. Venía como consuelo en esa calma, en ese silencio, tratando de ganarle al odio y al mal recuerdo.

Había una familia que quebraste con un pequeño pedazo de cuero, con la simple decisión de pensar primero en ti.

_Nuestro m’ijo será el mejor._

_Antes tiene que arreglar eso._

_Nuestro m’ijo hará lo mejor para todos_.

Había un niño con tu voz que desesperadamente intentaba decir que no, pedir ayuda, siquiera gritar. Un niño que nunca supo que su tristeza estaba justificada. Un niño al que le quitaron su única aliada. Un niño que intentó ser y lo marcaron de rojo por su error.

_¡Una desgracia! Cómo si no fuera suficiente con que haya nacido así._

_¡Papá!_

Había un niño que lloraba.

_M’ijo no tiene la culpa, no la tiene, no la tiene._

_¡Deja de compadecerlo! Por eso no deja de hacer estupideces._

Había un niño que extrañaba…

_Nadie tiene derecho a tratarte de esa manera, Lance. Nadie. Ni siquiera tu familia y mucho menos un Instituto que se afana en creer una fantasía tan ridícula. Lance… estas palabras no son nada, son un simple atajo, una maldita atadura. Cuando vayas al espacio, ¿es lo que quieres no? Lance, cuando vayas tan lejos, recuerda que el destino no quiso escribir tu vida… hay tanto por descubrir… quizá encuentres la respuesta y será tu decisión, solo tuya._

Había oscuridad que se inundaba con el mismo oleaje que rompe en la arena, en las rocas, contra tu cuerpo. Había calma y silencio que te incitaban a recordar. El dolor iba desapareciendo pero no tus demonios.

_… fuera, fuera, fuera, fuera, fuera, fuera, fuera…_

Había una oscuridad que empezaba a clarearse.


	67. CAPÍTULO XXV

Tu cabeza punzaba y tu estómago exigía comida, eso fue lo primero que captó tu cerebro al momento que abriste los ojos. Tu piel parecía entumida porque no percibía el frío habitual del castillo ni el calor que nunca había, tampoco percibías el dolor con que te habías ido a dormir, eso era bueno, muy bueno. Torpemente tus pies te sacaron de…

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Fue un susurro lo que dejó tu labios, un susurro que raspó tu garganta y comprimió tu pecho. Ese no era el cuarto que habías elegido, esa no era una cama, esa no era…

_¿Chicos?_

Era una mancha borrosa que se escuchaba como ellos. Una mancha con muchas cabezas y muchas voces que casi podría ser aterrador pero que en ese momento te dio una extraña sensación de alivio.

_Están bien._

Intentaste acercarte pero tus pies se movieron a destiempo, casi fuiste a dar contra el suelo. El instinto hizo que alzaras una mano para asirte a lo que fuera que estuviera al alcance, claro solo había aire pero el movimiento te dio balance. Y te dio una clara visión.

_¿Pero qué…?_

Blanco. Lo que envolvía tu brazo hasta tu muñeca era blanco. Bajaste la mirada y lo encontraste envolviendo tu cadera y tus piernas. Quisiste mirar más arriba solo para comprobar tus temores pero solo una mano temblorosa logró hacerlo.

 _No_.

No estaban los relieves.

_Nononononononono_

El ruido que hiciste al chocar de espaldas contra alguna de las máquinas para operar cualquier aparato advirtió a los demás de tu presencia.

_¡Lance!_

Sus intenciones de alcanzarte solo tuvieron la reacción de asustarte aun más. Los querías lejos, muy lejos, tanto como para que no vieran que había debajo de tus manos que se enredaban en tu cuello por encima de la tela blanca.

_¡No¡_

Poco te importó el ardor en tu garganta cuando hiciste que tu voz resonara en la habitación. Poco te importó negar la atención de un abrazo que sabías muy bien alguien te lo daría para recibir entonces miradas de preocupación. Poco te importó saber que es lo que tenían que decirte ahora que lo sabían. Lo único que te importaba era irte lejos.

_Por favor, no._


	68. CAPÍTULO XXVI

 

Quien sabe cuanto tardaron para calmarte o si siquiera lo intentaron, lo cierto es que solo te sentiste bien cuando el pedazo de cuero llegó a tus manos. Pero como no podías ponértelo en el momento el temblor de tu cuerpo no cesó.

Quien sabe en que momento dejaron de intentar acercarse pero aun estaban ahí con sus miradas juzgándote.

Que vergüenza… que débil… que patético.

Rechazaste por enésima vez la ayuda de Hunk e ignoraste la preocupación de Pidge, por eso no escuchaste como trataba de explicarles a los alteanos la delicadeza del tema y su consejo de darte espacio. Pero sí escuchaste la orden, fuerte y clara, de Allura pidiendo que los demás paladines salieran de la habitación.

Solo se quedó Coran.

Coran esperó en silencio.

 _Me parece importante aclarar… que ninguno de los demás lo vio. Me pareció que todavía no era el momento para eso… espero haber estado en lo correcto_.

Honestamente, no sabías si estar aliviado o asustado. Pero bastó para permitirte su ayuda. Solo por ese instante, otra vez.

Después de que Coran te acompañó a tu cuarto y te dejara en la cama con tu cambio de ropa, te indicó que debías esperar a que te trajera comida.

Obedeciste y no te dormiste.


	69. CAPÍTULO XXVII

No podías esconderte por siempre. Tarde o temprano debías enfrentarlos.

Era bueno que no supieran, aun, pero tu comportamiento definitivamente había levantado sospechas. Casi podías escuchar sus preguntas, ¿por qué te importa tanto un mísero pedazo de cuero?, podías escuchar su decepción, que patético, los podías escuchar con tanta claridad.

Era lo único que podías escuchar. ¿Qué cambio? Nada.

Más bilis dejó tu estómago ya que no quedaba de la plasta verde que con trabajos habías ingerido hace quien sabe que hora.

¿Dónde había quedado el orgullo? Cuál.

Otra arcada. Más ardor. Más de ese odio que crece y te envenena. Oh muchacho, se suponía que no volvería, pero cómo huyes de tu realidad si nunca tuviste el valor de siquiera intentarlo.

Entre cada arcada estaba ese estúpido odio que se escondía tras la misma mentira, no es mi culpa. Ese estúpido odio que una y otra vez aprendiste a sentir con control para quien lo mereciera. Y sobre todo, ese estúpido odio porque ella sí se fue.

_¿Dónde estás?_

Tus ojos lloraban por el ardor en tu garganta… no porque seguías esperando. No porque siguieras escuchándola y mucho menos por que quisieras poder seguir creyéndole.

 _Nadie_. Dijiste entre sollozo, oh muchacho, nadie podía darte eso.

¿Quién podría entender?

Quizá… solo Pidge, porque sabía cuanto pesaba el collar... aunque ya ni siquiera lo utilizaba. Tal vez, algún día podrías preguntarle cómo podía ser tan fácil o si algún día podría serlo.

Oh Lance, cuánto… cuánto querías esas palabras.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor_


	70. CAPÍTULO XXVIII

Atendiste cuando Allura tocó a la puerta porque nadie podía decirle no a la princesa, aunque su mirada cuando te dijo _Lance, necesito hablar contigo_ te dio la opción de negarte. Te hiciste a un lado para conceder el permiso y Allura dio los pasos necesarios para librar la puerta, dudaste por un tick si debías cerrarla o dejarla abierta o pedirle mejor a ella que se fuera. Optaste por cerrar la puerta. Ella sonrió lo suficiente para alzar la punta de sus labios, como si supiera lo que estabas pensando y te agradeciera la decisión que habías tomado. Ni siquiera intentaste imitar el gesto y ella no lo esperó.

Allura tomó asiento en la cama, porque no había otro sitio donde, mientras tú te quedaste en el mismo sitio justo al lado del panel que controlaba la puerta.

El silencio que los separaba comenzó a molestar tus nervios. No supiste si Allura lo sentía también, pero iba creciendo, con cada tick era más fuerte más pesado más aterrador. ¿Cuántos días? ¿Cuánto hace que no salías de ahí? ¿Cuánto hace que tu única conexión con el exterior es Coran? ¿Cuánto?

_El éxito de Voltron depende de la estabilidad mental y emocional de sus paladines_

Te tomó por sorpresa. La miraste directamente a los ojos tratando de pensar en qué responder, si tenías que responder.

 _Me apena que no podamos conocernos como es debido._ Suspiró. _Me han dicho tanto sobre su amada Tierra pero aun no puedo definir quiénes son cada uno de ustedes_

Un pedazo de cuero.

_Sé que no he hecho el mayor esfuerzo para lograrlo, lo admito, pero hay tanto por hacer que estuve dispuesta a sacrificar ese tiempo. Ahora me doy cuenta de que fue en balde._

Bien sabías que por ahí había un regaño solo para ti.

_Tus compañeros me han explicado que en el enlace te sienten distante, muy distante. Que solo hay un sí pero no un Lance_

Pausa, pausa, pausa, pausa, pausa

_¿Qué es lo que sientes de ellos en el enlace?_

Tardaste en responder porque hasta ese momento no sabías qué era lo que tenías que encontrar en el enlace.

_Que están ahí_

_Pero no cómo están ahí_

Quisiste preguntar qué significaba eso. Pero no lo hiciste.

_Hay tanto por explicar y no lo sabremos si ninguno de los dos preguntamos Lance_

No había nada que necesitaras y había tanto que Allura pedía de ti.

_Entre todo el caos, todos tenemos la culpa, yo no pregunté y ustedes no me informaron… lo que, ahora que tus compañeros me explicaron, entiendo por qué... aunque sigo creyendo que lo correcto hubiera sido decirme lo que implicaba el collar hubiéramos evitado incomodidades._

Estabas acostumbrado a esos tipos de confrontaciones. Directa, sin tapujos, toda la verdad. La verdad que te atosigó desde que naciste aunque no lo recordaras. La verdad que se llevó a todos los que no estaban. La verdad que solo era Ana, Ana, Ana, Ana… también Ana. Solo Ana. Y más bilis. Y más odio. Y… frío. Y Allura tomándote del  rostro a la vez que te pedía que respiraras y te decía que traería a Coran de inmediato y que lo sentía tanto, con pánico, mucho pánico.

_No_

Una y otra vez tratando de acomodar la monosílaba entre cada inhalación. Tratando de retirar las manos que enmarcaban tu rostro.

_Estoy bien_

Una y otra vez hasta que pudieras creerlo.

_Perdón, perdón, Lance, perdóname. Coran me había dicho que debía tener tacto._

_Eso no significa que deba manosearme princesa_

Un guiño, una sonrisa y ella está tan lejos en menos de un tick. Y silencio otra vez y no sabías qué había en su mirada pero sabías que dentro de ti había vergüenza. Quisiste invitarla a marcharse a dejarte en paz con tu miseria pero sabías que su visita no era gratuita, que había un propósito y la princesa no retrocedería.

_Hace mucho que no recordaba las almas gemelas._


	71. CAPÍTULO XXIX

_Yo, Coran y yo, nosotros los alteanos no tenemos… teníamos eso._

_Nunca tuvimos una pareja predestinada y muchas veces le pregunté a mis padres si eso era para bien o para mal, nunca me pudieron contestar. Pero recuerdo tantas personas que sí y recuerdo más que nada felicidad… por eso no entiendo, tampoco Coran puede, por qué te causa tanto dolor. Por qué los demás no pueden decirlo…_

_Nunca conocí a quien pudiera explicar este fenómeno tan curioso, pero quien sabe… diez mil años después tal vez alguien logró dar con la respuesta._

_Ser un paladin no te restringe, Lance, sigues siendo tú, sigues teniendo tus necesidades._

_Puedes buscar lo que necesites… obviamente todo a su tiempo, lo quieras o no Voltron es nuestra prioridad, pero eso no quiere decir que no te apoyemos._

_Bueno, entonces no más descanso, los demás paladines necesitan que te incorpores cuanto antes  a los entrenamientos. Coran quería darte más tiempo pero no podemos tener esos lujos, a mi parecer, un día fue más que suficiente._

_Desgraciadamente no pudimos esperarte y ya se decidió el curso en dirección a Balmera, Hunk puede darte los detalles._

_Y Lance, hasta donde puedo entender, sé que es mucho pedir, pero necesito que te esfuerces en confiar en nosotros… solo así podremos ayudarte._

_¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros está tarde? Estaremos en la sala de entrenamiento, procura estar bien comido, por favor._

 

 

Y se fue.


	72. CAPÍTULO XXX

Necesitaste un par de respiros para atreverte a abrir la puerta. Sentías vergüenza. En vez de haberte preocupado por los demás, de checar que todos estuvieran bien, te preocupaste por ti. Vaya compañero egoísta y débil.

Solo un niño asustado.

¿Cómo es que Allura podría considerarte digno aun? Tal vez lo hacía por lástima.

No es que tenga otra opción

Abriste la puerta y te arrepentiste.

Keith se había detenido a tu altura, a la altura de tu puerta y te miraba con sorpresa como si no esperaba que abrieras justo en el momento que él iba pasando.

No querías que así fuera, no sabías como querías que fuera pero definitivamente no querías que fuera él, ahí a solas porque definitivamente era incómodo.

Quisiste cerrar la puerta pero tu mano no obedeció y él abrió la boca pero no dijo nada o no quiso o no pudo.

Era ridículo.

 _¿Qué?_ Maldijiste tu boca.

Al menos eso logró sacar a Keith de su estupor.

_P-perdón_

No te pareció que fuera lo único que quisiera decir, además que no tenía sentido. Así que esperaste.

_No debí preguntar eso, perdón_

Asintió y se fue sin darse a entender.


	73. CAPÍTULO XXXI

No te encontraste a nadie más del equipo cuando fuste por comida. Los que te acompañaron a la mesa fueron los amiguitos de la princesa. Algo decían, tal vez que comieras lo suficiente pero no estabas seguro de si era buena idea por lo maltratado que había quedado tu estómago y garganta, más que antes, la plasta verde te supo demasiado insípida. Por eso compartiste la mayoría de tu rasión con ellos y sus chillidos se aplacaron un poco, tal vez eso hizo que ignoraran su deber de hacer que comieras bien.

Como antes de salir te habías puesto la armadura, después de comer no tuviste ningún pretexto para retrasar tu ida a la dichosa sala de entrenamiento. Cuando te paraste frente a la puerta volviste a necesitar unos cuantos respiros. No sabías que ibas a encontrar. Por lo que había dicho la princesa, tus compañeros habían hablado o más bien explicado qué estaba mal contigo, lo que no sabías era a qué grado. No sabías si Pidge había hablado de lo que sabía.

Hasta entonces Keith había sido el único en cuestionar sobre el collar; Hunk ni siquiera había preguntado por qué en el Garrison dejaste de quitártelo, tal vez esperaba que solito decidieras explicárselo; y Shiro solo lo miró por un segundo el día que se presentaron formalmente, de la misma manera que tú miraste su brazo robótico, y nunca más le volvió a prestar atención.

Ya bastante malo era usar el estúpido pedazo de cuero. Por supuesto que te asustaba que esa tranquilidad, esa aceptación, desapareciera cuando descubrieran lo de la tinta. ¿Cuánto de lo poco que recibías quedaría?

_Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala_

Solo debías creer en la discreción de Pidge, porque no estaba en su derecho contar… tu secreto.

Solo debías creer que podrías esconderlo hasta…

Presionaste el panel para abrir la puerta.


	74. CAPÍTULO- XXXII

_¡Lance!_

Pidge fue él primero en alcanzarte después de un momento de silencio. No te abrazó porque ese no era su estilo, pero su sonrisa decía cuan aliviado estaba de verte. Cuando sentiste los brazos de Hunk envolverte y su emoción en forma de lágrimas te sentiste culpable, aunque solo un poco, por pensar lo peor de tus amigos.

_¡Me alegro de que estés bien! Nos tenías preocupados_

Suspenso.

_No vuelvas a hacer eso… o al menos asegúrate de que tengas tu armadura puesta como esta vez, Coran dice que eso fue lo que evitó que la bomba te lastimara mortalmente_

Oh.

_Técnicamente sí lo hizo pero todo fue interno, ¿imagínate como hubiera sido si su cuerpo se hubiera desgarrado o…_

Shiro se acercó, tal vez para checar por sí mismo que estabas en una pieza pues no había tenido la oportunidad de verificarlo por sí mismo cuando saliste de la capsula sanadora, y te puso una mano en el hombro dando un pequeño apretón.

_No necesitamos esas imágenes Pidge, muchas gracias_

Definitivamente te estaban haciendo un favor, bueno, estabas muy agradecido en ese caso.


	75. CAPÍTULO- XXXIII

Fue una sesión de entrenamiento sencilla, más para calentar que para mejorar, como lo llamó la princesa, pero que terminó siendo puro ejercicio del que ustedes llamaban cardio. Terminaste exhausto, para tu consolación solo Shiro fue el único que aguanto realmente, y con tu estómago haciendo mucho ruido cuando Coran dio por hecho que era suficiente.

_Supongo que haremos una pequeña visita al comedor_

Para los demás podría parecer una oferta amigable pero bien sabías que Hunk estaba cuestionando tus decisiones, como si supiera lo que no habías hecho. Estuviste de acuerdo solo para que no te sermoneara sobre la importancia de mantenerte alimentado frente a los demás, no necesitabas que supieran de tus malos hábitos. Pidge desvió su atención cuando le preguntó si podría preparar algo comestible, te perdiste la respuesta porque Coran te llamó.

_Muchacho, me permitirías ahora hacer el último chequeo para asegurarnos que estás bien_

No.

_Claro_

No tardaron ni diez ticks, más en lo que fueron a la enfermería y regresaron al comedor que lo que tardó el escáner en decir que estabas bien.

_Serán algo viejas esas capsulas pero en su tiempo eran los medios medicinales más avanzados en varías galaxias, pero eso no quiere decir que sea obsoleta, el único problema es que es la primera vez que tratan a un ser humano… bueno lo bueno de la tecnología es que puede aprender y mejorar_

_Hablas de ella como si tuviera conciencia_

_La verdad es que la alteana no tiene esa capacidad, lamentablemente, pero hay mucha más que sí_

Pidge no pudo evitar introducirse en la plática.

_¿Estás hablando de una inteligencia artificial! ¿Creada por alguien o evolucionada tal cual lo hicimos nosotros!_

Y blah blah blah, te acercaste mejor a tu asiento donde tu plato ya estaba servido.

_Asumo que Coran te ha dado el gusto bueno_

Le asentiste a Shiro sin mucho ánimo de jugar con su selección de palabras, y tratando de que no se notara que estabas muy exhausto.

No podías esperar para tirarte en la cama.


	76. CAPÍTULO- XXXIV

Al menos dos veces tuviste que convencer a Hunk para que no te volviera a servir más de la plasta verde, tenía que conformarse con que te habías comido toda la primera ración, tuviste que hacer de tripas corazón cuando los ratoncitos se te acercaron pidiendo un poco. Hunk terminó por darles su propio plato.

_… estaban tratando de conectar su propio cristal que como se veía, parecía corrupto_

Escuchabas una que otra parte de la conversación, solo las que te informaban sobre lo que había pasado mientras estuviste inconsciente. Sonreías de vez en cuando agradecido de que estuvieran bien.

Al parecer Pidge se había tenido que encargar de los bots y uno de los soldados galras a costa de rover, pero no sonaba desanimado ya que planeaba sino hackear otro o construir el propio, después que él y Shiro fueron inmovilizados. Hunk y Coran fueron a Balmeria por otro cristal para que el castillo no se quedara sin energía y por lo tanto no te murieras.

_Y nuestro big boy encontró a alguien muy especial_

_Nonononono no es nada… especial, bueno es una gran ¿persona? Y necesita nuestra_

_Pero si mueres por que lleguemos ya_

_Porque es nuestro deber ayudarlos, lo que los galras le están haciendo a ellos y al planeta no debe seguir_

_No quieras desviar el tema por tu epifanía de paladín_

_No sé de qué hablas_

No era fácil incomodar a Hunk. Muchas veces, muchas personas habían intentado coquetear con él, pero siempre respondía de la misma manera que siempre hablaba. Después le preguntabas si siquiera se daba cuenta de lo querían los otros y te respondía que sí, solo que nunca me interesaba. Sin mucha discreción mirabas a su antebrazo y él te decía que tampoco le interesaba. Nunca tuviste el valor de preguntarle qué sí le interesaba.

_¿De quién estamos hablando?_

La siguiente misión que tenían era liberar al planeta Blamera. Hacia allá se dirigían y Allura estimaba que tardarían al menos otro día.

_Lance, escucha esto, Hunk tiene novia_

Tu sonrisa dolía, dolía mantenerla.

_Y es su alma gemela ni más ni menos_


	77. CAPÍTULO- XXXV

¿Cómo es que dos palabras pueden dañar tanto?

_Pero está bien_

Porque dañan a quien menos le deberían de importar.

_Está bien_

No, no es cierto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jarjarjar perdón por los minicapítulos


	78. CAPÍTULO XXXVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Feliz año nuevo~ 
> 
> Para algunos ya atrasado, supongo, pero por aquí a penas fue el cambio.

Irte, necesitabas irte, cuanto antes mejor.

No necesitabas preocuparlos, no otra vez y menos por algo tan simple. Por eso diste un gran bostezo que cualquiera adivinaría era mentira, pero sirvió para llamar la atención de los demás, sirvió para que Pidge dejara de hablar.

_Perdonen mis compañeros, sé que sigue siendo relativamente temprano pero este rostro no se mantiene así de perfecto con menos de ocho horas, además estoy exhausto_

_Tal vez fue mala idea forzar a tu cuerpo después de una sanación tan_

_Tonterías, no fuera a ser que se desacostumbrara, solo estoy cansado, mañana estaré, ahora sí, como nuevo_

Pareció que todos te creyeron. Te alzaste antes de que alguien más volviera a hablar y te dirigiste hacia la puerta.

_Yo también me retiro, Lance, espera_

Volteaste al momento que Pidge se levantaba, Keith abrió la boca para decir quien sabe que, pero el primero lo miró y eso hizo que la cerrara. Por su ceño fruncido podías decir que estaba inconforme, pero no le diste importancia. Alzaste una ceja cuando tu compañero te alcanzó en la puerta.

_¿Qué? Solo quiero hablar, será rápido lo juro_

No parecía que tuvieras escapatoria.

_Muy bien, entonces vamos, cuantos antes mejor_

¿Tan malo era desear tiempo a solas para seguir hundiéndote en tu miseria? He ahí el problema de que nunca dijeras lo que realmente pensabas.


	79. CAPÍTULO XXXVII

_A ver, a ver…¿eres mujer?_

_Se lo dije al resto del equipo cuando terminamos de decidir que iríamos a Balmera, pero como estabas indispuesto te perdiste el gran anuncio_

_Bueno, me alegro de que esto no haya seguido así, no quisiera cometer el mismo error sin saberlo_

_No es que me moleste, esa era la intención del engaño pero ahora ya no tengo ninguna necesidad de eso, además esto no cambia nada en cuanto a quien soy_

_Claro, Katie_

_Ugh, como quieras Lance_

_No, ¿sabes qué? Que sea mejor lo que tú prefieras_

_… entonces Pidge está bien_

_Muy bien, Pidge, que tengas un buen descanso_

_Gracias, igualmente_

_Ja, esas formalidades no van contigo_


	80. CAPÍTULO XXXVIII

Los brazos de Morfeo volvieron a olvidarse de ti. El pequeño reloj te parpadeaba desde su punto en la pared con cada hora que pasó, una, dos, tres, casi cuatro, desde que finalmente te acostaste después de tu rutina de limpieza.

Cómo querías que lo que diera vueltas en tu mente fuera la última conversación que tuviste con Pidge, pero ese pequeño voto de confianza no bastaba para acallar al dolor.

_No, no, no, no_

Lo único que había era “alma gemela”.

Ni siquiera le habías dado tiempo a Hunk para contar su versión, ni siquiera sabías si él habría estado dispuesto a hacerlo, ¿qué tendría que explicarte a ti? A ti, de todos, a ti era a quien el mundo le debía menos.

_No te mientas_

No tenías ningún derecho a pedir consuelo.

Esas palabras nunca desaparecieron por más que las ignoraste y por más que supieras que eran un tal vez, sabías que solo iban a ser un “no” si se volvían una cicatriz. Sabías ahora que el destino no se había olvidado de ti.

_Ojalá, por favor, solo está vez_

Deseaste que nunca tuvieras que verlas. Deseaste que nunca tuvieras que ver como la tinta había dejado de ser negra para ser quien sabe de qué color, tal vez de uno que representaba a su alma gemela. Deseaste que nunca tuvieras que conocerla.

Deseaste que todo fuera mentira.

¿Hace cuánto que habías deseado que esas palabras fueran tuyas?

¿Hace cuánto que te dormías porque te cansabas de llorar?


	81. CAPÍTULO XXXIX

Almorzaron en un silencio extraño, no era incomodo, pero los estaba alterando de alguna manera que no podías definir y por alguna razón Shiro te miraba de vez en cuando supuestamente con discreción. Como no te sentías con ánimo para confrontarlo suspiraste y lo ignoraste.

Cuando Allura terminó con su comida, como siempre antes que todos los demás, empezó a darles instrucciones sobre la rutina del día. Según el mapa del castillo ya estaban cerca de Balmera, si acaso a cuatro horas, así que daba tiempo para que se enfrentaran con el bot gladiador, a ver si ya lograban subir de nivel.

Nadie respondió con emoción ante la noticia, con trabajos habían logrado superar el jodido nivel para infantes alteanos y eso había sido antes del asalto al castillo allá en Arus. Bueno, si hablaban en cuestión de equipo, pero a la princesa poco le importaba que Shiro y Keith ya pudieran aguantarle el ritmo en el nivel cuatro.

_Sí, sí, sí pero Voltron es un equipo no un individuo_

Así que, de parte de Keith era frustración porque ustedes tres lo limitaban; Shiro solo estaba cansado, además de que era muy amable como para ser tan obvio.

La princesa asumió que sus “Yei” eran de clara emoción y les felicitó por el entusiasmo.

_Los quiero en 10 doboshes en la sala de entrenamiento entonces, buen provecho paladines_

Cada uno terminó a su paso y cada uno se fue retirando. Al final solo quedaron Hunk y tú, todavía con el silencio entre los dos, esperó a que terminaras de comer.

_¿Pudiste dormir? Porque no parece que hayas dormido_

Te preguntaste si lo mismo habían visto los demás.

_¿La verdad? Cuesta un poco cerrar los ojos después de que estuve intentando mantenerme despierto cuando estaba muriendo, es… un poco aterrador_

Hunk te miro como si evaluara tu respuesta, por un momento pensaste que vería a través de la mentira. La verdad habías estado más preocupado por otras cosas que por tu experiencia cercana a la muerte. Pero lo único que podías recordar era el pánico que sentiste cuando Sendak había agarrado a Pidge.

_Bueno, si lo necesitas estoy a solo una puerta de ti, sabes que no me molesta compartir cama_

Pero no sería lo mismo.

_Gracias_

Diste un paso para retirarte, quien sabe cuantos doboshes quedaban de los que Allura les había permitido. Te detuvo su mano en tu brazo.

_En serio, Lance, te ves muy cansado y no creo que hayas podido pegar el ojo después de ese… de eso_

Le costó decir ataque de pánico o escenita o cuadro nervioso o tu berrinche.

Sonreíste.

_En serio, gracias_

Pero estabas bien.


	82. CAPÍTULO XL

El entrenamiento iba bien.

Lograron pasar al siguiente nivel tal y como Allura deseaba. Claro después de muchos intentos que por suerte se redujeron a la mitad de los que comúnmente les tomaba.

Allura se había retirado cuando dio su gusto bueno y dejó a Shiro a cargo de los entrenamientos individuales. Todo iba bien hasta ese momento. Porque Shiro los puso en parejas para que practicaran como inmovilizar a su oponente, él los supervisaría y daría instrucciones como todo buen entrenador.

Todo iba bien hasta que Shiro dijo, supuestamente al azar, que tú iriás con Keith.

_Genial_

El otro no reaccionó a tu sarcasmo.

_Vamos Lance, Keith ya domina algunas llaves, será mejor si trabaja contigo_

_¿No sería lo mismo si práctico con Hunk o Pidge?_

_El problema es que, por lo que he notado, ellos no tienen tanta experiencia en combate_

_Y ¿yo sí tengo experiencia?_

_Tu estilo es desordenado y errático cuando atacas, pero en defensa sabes manejarte y cumples el propósito: proteger puntos vitales, pero a la larga te cansas, inmovilizar al enemigo te ayudará a reservar energía_

_Eso no explica porque_

_Porque necesitamos a alguien que pueda hacer de amenaza, por eso Keith_

Y con eso los dejó, sin darle tiempo a Keith de preguntarle si eso era un cumplido o no.

_Muy bien, pretty boy, ilumíname con tu talento, otra vez_

Te pusiste en posición y Keith no esperó a que le dijeras que estabas listo. Lo siguiente que sabías era que estabas en el suelo.

 _¿Y cómo esperas que aprenda eso?_ Las palabras salieron en pujidos porque al aire le costaba trabajo entrar y salir.

 _Primero te enseño y luego te explic_ o. Pero no aflojó su agarre y cuando intentaste mover tu brazo, lo ajustó más.

_Si lo que quieres es humillarme_

_¿Qué? ¿Eso qué tiene que_

_¿Qué! ¿Temeroso de que si hubiera estado listo no hubieras podido conmigo?_

_Nadie va a esperar a que estés listo_

_Claro, ataca por la espalda_

_Si es necesario_

Abriste la boca para contestar quien sabe qué porque necesitabas tener la última palabra.

_Paladines, repórtense al puente, de inmediato_

La voz de Allura llamó la atención de todos. La distracción te permitió librarte del agarre de Keith que había ido disminuyendo en fuerza pero que no te habías dado cuenta.

_Pe-perdón_

Cómo si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estabas enojado.

_Sí, como sea_

Te levantaste sin ofrecerle ayuda, te moviste para reunirte con Hunk que había alcanzado la puerta sin voltearte a verlo.

A quien sí volteaste a ver fue a Shiro, que parecía decepcionado mientras le daba una mano Keith.

_Genial_

Hunk no comentó nada.


	83. CAPÍTULO XLI

_Aun así debemos tener prioridades_. Hunk alzó un poco la voz.

 _Pero no somos quien para determinar quien merece la ayuda y quien no, Voltron tiene que ser imparcial_. Esta vez fue Keith le contestó.

_Pero su planeta está muriendo y tal vez ella también, cuando estábamos escapando, gracias a ella, la capturaron, saben lo que hizo_

_Y si son tan listo como creen que son, saben que vamos a regresa_ r. Esa vez fue Pidge.

_Eso no es ningún seguro de vida_

_¡Paladines, basta!_ Allura habló sin gritar. _Entiendo tu preocupación Hunk, pero Keith y Pidge tienen razón, no podemos simplemente ignorarlos_

 _Además la señal que estamos recibiendo está cerca y no nos desvía en absolut_ o. Opinó Coran.

 _Muy bien, entonces está decidido, vamos a asistirlos rápidamente y seguiremos en seguida a Balmera como estaba predicho._ Decidió Shiro.


	84. CAPÍTULO XLII

Necesitabas hablarle, de lo que fuera pero debías distraerlo. Ya fuera decirle que te fastidiaba Keith o que esperabas otro regaño de Shiro o preguntarle cómo había hecho las galletas magentas que sabían a menta o que eras un estúpido por enojarte por todo eso del alma gemela…

Hunk no estaba intranquilo. Por eso debías distraerlo.

Hasta ese momento que Allura les había dicho sobre sobre la señal de ayuda, Hunk no había mostrado cuan preocupado estaba por esa tal Shay. Habían tardado dos días, casi tres en llegar y al parecer ya habían tentado su calma cuando los alteanos descartaron viajar a través de un agujero de gusano.

Pero así era Hunk. No dejaba que sus emociones sacaran lo peor de él. O al menos no tan fácilmente.

Por eso Hunk se puso su armadura a la vez que repelaba, seguía haciéndolo cuando cada uno abordo sus leones y no dejó de hacerlo ni cuando aterrizaron en el planeta de donde provenía la señal.


	85. CAPÍTULO XLIII

Blue te recibió con una sola pregunta.

_¿Estás bien?_

Fuerte y claro.

De repente su presencia ocupaba mucho espacio, sino es que todo. La sentiste frenética, incluso un poco molesta.

Pequeño, la siguiente vez que me ignores no te dejaré entrar

Te sentiste mal al instante y Blue te dijo que más te valía. Tan enfrascado estabas en tu lamento que terminaste por aislarte de ella. Hasta ese momento que te sentaste en la cabina no te habías dado cuenta que el enlace con tu león estaba muy callado.

_Nena, querida, perdóname, ni si_

_¿Estás bien?_

Fuerte y claro. Para esperar nada menos que la verdad. Como retándote a mentirle, como si no ya lo supiera.

_¿Estás bien?_

Y se negaba a aceptar tus comandos de despegar y seguir a los demás.

 _Pequeño, bien pueden esperar unos segundos para lo que te cueste responde_ r

Shiro te dijo que todos estaban en posición y solo te estaban esperando.

_Voy_

Te centraste en Blue, otra vez.

_¿Estás bien?_

Te sorprendió el escozor de las lágrimas acumulándose en tus ojos. Parpadeaste una, tres, cinco veces a ver si eso evitaba que cayeran.

Te sorprendió tu honestidad.

_No_


	86. CAPÍTULO XLIV

Rolo, Nyma y un pequeño robot que solo a Pidge le interesaba su nombre... bueno, más bien, NYMA.

_No quisiera ofender_

_¿Con qué?_ Te empujó con suavidad, hombro con hombro.

_Tú y… él_

_¿Rolo?_ Y una leve risilla, sacudió su cabeza para recalcar tu cuidado. _Solo somos buenos amigos, él me protege y yo le salvo la vida de vez en cuando_

 _Ah_. Bum-bum, tu corazón se hacía cada más ruidoso. _Y ¿no hay alguien más?_

 _Hay muchos más, pero nadie tan especial._ Te guiñó un ojo a la vez que te tomaba de la mano.

Hubo alertas pero preferiste ignorar.  

_Apenas y nos conocemos_

Nyma sonrío como si hubiera escuchado lo que quería.

_Para eso tenemos tiempo, tontín, solo si tú quieres._

Por supuesto que eso era lo que querías.

_Sí_

Pero antes de que pidieras informes de cuándo tendrían ese tiempo, Nyma cambió de tema.

 _Maravilloso, entonces, ¿blue, eh? Imagino que puede darle vida a la gran leyenda._ Y otro guiño.

Hubo alertas que decidiste ignorar.


	87. CAPÍTULO XLV

_¿Por qué solo sabes tomar malas decisiones?_

 


	88. CAPÍTULO XLVI

_Miserable_

Blue se alejaba y a ti solo te quedaba odio.

_Inútil_

Pero en ese momento no tenías tiempo que perder.

_Odio._

¿Odio? Sí, pero no importaba.

 _Desdicha_. Shhh, las acallaste. Las silenciaste.

Blue se alejaba y  lo que más te alarmaba era el silencio que iba en crescendo. Te alarmaba porque Blue seguía tratando de alcanzarte. Te alarmaba su inquietud.

Pero su confianza te mantenía centrado.

Su confianza pesaba tanto como su preocupación por ti. Su confianza pesaba tanto como las olas aplastando tu pecho, te asustaba, pero no querías dejarla ir. No creías que la merecías, pero eso no significaba que Blue mereciera que la abandonaras.

Blue merecía más. Y te prometiste cumplirlo, costara lo que costara…

_Reemplazable_

Hiciste a un lado las palabras y los recuerdos, lograste poner de lado al odio y pusiste hasta el frente esa cálida confianza. La pusiste frente a ti, antes que tú mismo.

Necesitabas al equipo, cuanto antes.

Ubicaste tu casco un tanto lejos pero si te estirabas tal vez lo podrías alcanzar con tu pie.

Trataste que la caída no doliera tanto pero la prisa mandaba e ignoraste la punzada de dolor que recorrió tu columna. El traje protegió tu piel del suelo cuando arrastraste tu extremidad baja pero aun así sentiste las piedras que pasaban por debajo. Tu brazo izquierdo, que quedó por encima de tu cabeza, protestó cuando tiraste de él, detenido por las esposas que te sujetaban contra la piedra.

Lo intentaste una y otra vez pero tu pie solo rozaba el casco. Necesitabas más. Tiraste con fuerza de las esposas y tus muñecas tronaron, no importaba siempre y cuando no se rompieran. Y tiraste un poco más, más, más….

Lograste mover el casco hasta que estuviera cerca de tus manos. Como no estaban rotas pudiste activar el comunicador y pediste ayuda.

Cuando te contestaron, no supiste si llorabas por el dolor o de consuelo. Cual quiera fuera podía esperar, aun tenían que recuperar a Blue.

 

_No eres un caso perdido Lance, al menos no conmigo._


	89. CAPÍTULO XLVII

_Lance, tengo a Blue_


	90. CAPÍTULO XLVIII

_Solo dilo y ya, sé que quieres decirlo_

Viste a Keith mirarte desde el asiento del copiloto, apenas y giro la cabeza en tu dirección para darte una mirada cubierta por la visera del casco. Pero sabías muy bien que clase de mirada era, después de todo, la habías recibido ya muchas veces.

_No tengo nada que decirte_

Tensaste tus mandíbulas. Quisiste gritarle, porque querías una razón para gritarle. Muy dentro sabías que no era justo… pero por una vez no querías ser el miserable… aunque lo merecías. Lo que querías era otra razón para que estuvieran enojados contigo. Tal vez ignorarían tu desliz si le hacías algo al niño dorado del universo.

Pero no era justo y lo sabías.

Por eso no gritaste, por eso mordiste tu lengua con la suficiente fuerza para distraerte de la rabia pero no lo suficiente para lastimarte.

_Solo… tal vez, que me alegra que estés bien_

 

 

Había un muchacho que sin querer odiabas.


	91. CAPÍTULO XLIX

Lo primero que hiciste al llegar al castillo fue ir con Blue. El golpe de cariño que recibiste hizo que tus pulmones se olvidaran de como debían funcionar por unos segundos.

Blue no estaba enojada, no, más bien Blue estaba aliviada.

_Perdóname, hice algo estúpido… otra vez_

Te dio la razón pero no te regañó.

 _El corazón, pequeño, es lo más frágil, puede caer con facilidad ante los engaños, puede quebrarse con las verdades necesarias y se ciega ante las mentiras superficiales… pero es lo suficientemente fuerte para reponerse no importa cuantos intentos necesite y cuántas veces tenga que… es fascinante, ¿no es así, pequeño_?

No respondiste, solo asentiste porque sabías que quería una respuesta, no importaba si no la creyeras o no estuvieras listo para creerla. Blue necesitaba saber que sabías que ella estaría ahí, que esperaría cuanto necesitabas.

Asentiste e ignoraste las nauseas.


	92. CAPÍTULO L

La princesa te estaba mirando desde el otro lado de la mesa. Tratabas de concentrarte en Coran que estaba atendiendo tus manos.

_Allura…_

_No, Lance_

Definitivamente estaba enojada.

Coran dio un suspiro antes de decirte que había terminado. Se levantó y le preguntó a la princesa si tenía que retirarse a lo que ella contestó que no.

_Te di, no, te permití libertad porque son individuos antes que paladines, Lance_

Retrocediste un paso, como si esas palabras hubieran sido un golpe.

_Pero, ¿qué es este comportamiento tan imprudente? Acaso ¿esto va a ser recurrente? Un par de palabras bonitas ¿y vas ceder? Espero que entiendas que pusiste en peligro a todo el universo, tu error casi pone a Blue en las manos de nuestro enemigo y por lo tanto dejando obsoleto a Voltron. Eso significa fallarle a toda esa gente que depende de nosotros, incluida tu familia. Lo que hiciste hoy es fallarle a tu familia_

Hiciste un puño con cada mano y lo aprestaste tan duro, que casi hacias que sangraras.

_¿No quieres mantenerlos a salvo?_

Oh, cuánto querías decir. Cuánto que empezaba con un pequeño no. Cuánto…

_No puedes seguir haciendo estas tonterías, eres un paladín y como se los había dicho antes, tienen que dar un ejemplo. Sé que es imposible sanar tan rápido, que es imposible olvidar la vergüenza… pero tienes que hacer un esfuerzo, por tu seguridad y por la de todos los demás_

_Ok_

Porque no había otra respuesta que pudieras dar. Porque solo sabes repetir lo que te mientes.

Y porque eso era lo que la princesa quería escuchar. Y porque era lo único que sabías hacer, satisfacer.

_Sí, está bien_


	93. Chapter 93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malas noticias

Hola. Me siento mal por esto pero, no voy a seguir escribiendo esta historia... Hay muchas razones, pero la principal es que ya no es divertido. 

 ~~Tal vez (un pequeño y misero tal vez) la retome después de que me calme y ponga ciertas cosas en orden, pero la reescribiría totalmente porque no ya no me satisface lo que tenía planeado y lo que ya está escrito. Si gustan esperar (aunque sé que no es muy prometedor) se los agradeceré de corazón. Pero si tambien gustan puedo hacer un tipo de resumen de lo que tenía planeado.~~ No, he decido da por concluida está historia. 

Bueno, de nuevo me disculpo y nos vemos (leeremos) en otras historias ~~o en esta misma~~ , quien sabe. 

Yyyyy muchas gracias por todos los kudos y hermosos comentarios y apoyo que me ofrecieron （*´▽｀*）


End file.
